


Faith of the Heart

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: War Within Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Following directly on from The War Within. Rumplestiltskin and Belle have a lot to talk about. True loves kiss might have woken Belle from the sleeping curse but their marriage won’t be fixed over night. They have a little less than nine months to sort themselves out as a couple - then they’ll become a family. It’s time for them to reconcile properly, and to finally have the courtship that circumstances originally denied them.





	1. Chapter 1

When stories ended with _‘and they all lived happily ever after’_ , perhaps that was because the author was lazy, and didn’t want to deal with all the complicated mess of how exactly that _‘happy ending’_ would work.

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t naive, he had spoken of ‘happy endings’ when in pursuit of the author but he knew the truth. There was no such thing as a ‘happy ending’ unless it was followed immediately by death. Life was a series of moments, and hopefully they would predominantly be happy ones. They couldn’t all be happy moments, or the happiness would lose all sense of meaning.

He had arrived back in Storybrooke early in the morning, and it wasn’t until nightfall that he drove the Cadillac back to the salmon Victorian he called home, Belle beside him in the passenger seat. Over the course of the day he had caught up on what he had missed, in the time he had been away from Storybrooke. It seemed he was correct, he hadn’t been the only one doing some soul searching.

What had warmed his heart the most had been Henry’s awkward apology. It had come at the first free moment, which meant even more and it gave him hope that maybe, just maybe he would be able to forge a relationship with Bae’s son after all. Snow White had looked at both him and Belle with a faintly guilty expression, but he wasn’t expecting an actual apology from her. Snow knew, that he knew, what she had told Hyde. He wouldn’t forget and he wouldn’t forgive, but he was prepared to move past it _this_ time.

The capture of Zelena by Ruby, Dorothy and Mulan, had just added to the chaos. Mulan had never been to Storybrooke before and Belle had seemed keen to catch up with her old friends. She had spent most of the day with them, pitching in with the clean-up. In the spirit of reconciliation he had leant his magic to the cause. Aside from some minor property damage, and the dead and remaining wounded of course, there was now little sign of the attack.

Rumplestiltskin shivered, grateful beyond belief that he had layered Bae’s grave with so many spells, not even the power of the black cauldron could reach him. They were his only spells that hadn’t fallen with his temporary loss of magic, as unlike the others he thankfully hadn’t tethered them to himself. He knew that it would have just animated Bae’s body, that his soul was in a better place, but that didn’t lessen the horror. He wouldn’t let anyone desecrate his boy like that.

He glanced over at Belle, she was silent and had grown increasingly subdued as the day went on. All day he had wanted to take her home, to make a start on the numerous conversations they needed to have. He was impatient, he wanted to fix their marriage but she had seemed happy with her friends. He had been so grateful that he had been able to wake her, that she had said she wanted to ‘make it work’, that he hadn’t even dreamed of arguing. However, Rumplestiltskin now wondered if there had been more to it, perhaps her friends had just been an excuse not to go home.

The key turned easily in the lock, he would need to redo the protection spells here. They had fallen when the darkness had been sucked out of him, and he hadn’t had a chance to recast them since. Belle followed him inside and he turned towards her.

“Are you hungry?” Rumplestiltskin asked, eager to break the silence between them.

“I ate at the diner remember,” Belle pointed out.

He nodded. “Yes of course. Well, would you like ...”

“Not now Rumple,” Belle interrupted wearily. “I know I’ve been sleeping for days but I feel rather tired.”

Rumplestiltskin bit his tongue, he could tell that she was lying but he wasn’t going to push her on it. He supposed it was late to start a serious discussion, everything usually looked better in the morning anyway, so perhaps it was for the best. He clicked his fingers, and with a puff of smoke a necklace appeared in his palm.

“Here.” He held it out to Belle.

Belle eyed it warily and didn’t move to take it. “What is it?”

“The sleeping curse almost acts as a transport spell, but only for your mind, and that effect lingers even after the curse has been broken. For a time you will be drawn back to that realm, to a room of fire. This pendant will help you control it, and when you control something you don't need to fear it,” Rumplestiltskin explained.

He had once told Henry those words, what seemed like a lifetime ago. It was somewhat ironic given everything that had subsequently happened. Perhaps it was their fear which made the ‘heroes’ so keen to control him, or have him controlled by someone he wouldn’t object to like Belle. For the thousandth time since he had retaken the power he was grateful that the dagger no longer controlled him.

His mouth twisted with sardonic humor, if Belle were to use the gauntlet now it would point to what he loved the most - her and their child. Without the specter of the dagger hanging over him, his greatest weakness was the same as almost everyone else’s, what he loved the most.

“Thanks,” Belle muttered, accepting the pendant cautiously.

“You can have the master bedroom. I’ll sleep in the guest room,” Rumplestiltskin offered. He shifted awkwardly, absently rubbing his fingers together. “If you need anything, you know where I’ll be.” He smiled weakly. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Do I?” Belle looked at him, raising her head challengingly. “Where _will_ you be Rumple?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his heart pang at past mistakes. Far too many times Belle had woken to find him gone, and far too often he had lied about where he was and what he’d been doing. It was no wonder she didn’t trust him, how could she?

“The guest room,” Rumplestiltskin told her. “Or elsewhere in the house ... but not the basement, there will be no magic tonight. Tomorrow yes, I will need to recast the protection spells.”

Belle looked at him dubiously but gave a quick nod. “Goodnight Rumple.”

*****

When Belle woke gasping for breath in the middle of the night, she reached out and found the other side of the bed cold and empty. The room of fire had been terrifying at first appearance but, her hand shot up to grasp the pendant, the necklace Rumplestiltskin had given her had worked. The flames hadn’t touched her, it had just been unsettling and then the room of fire had given way to far more conventional nightmares.

For a brief moment her mind had been confused, caught between the days of their marriage she had dreamed about, and the present day. She hadn’t slept in this room since the days of their marriage, eschewing the master bedroom in favor of the guest room that Rumplestiltskin now occupied. After a few weeks she had tried moving some furniture around to make the room look different, but it hadn’t felt any different.

Her heart rate slowed and her breathing went back to normal. Belle shivered and drew the duvet closer around her, the blanket a poor substitute for the comfort of the warm body of her husband. She needed time and space, especially if they wanted to reconcile properly, but in the dark of the night her heart didn’t care about the practicalities, she just missed him.

Belle slept fitfully for the remainder of the night. She got out of bed when she heard movement, her head twisted to look at the clock. It was 8am and Rumplestiltskin was rising for the day, having spent the night in the guest room as promised. Belle sighed and slipped out of bed, swiftly showering and dressing for the day.

Rumplestiltskin looked up when she entered the kitchen. “Morning Belle. Did you sleep alright?”

His face was etched with concern and Belle looked away from him. It was funny in a sad way, for a long time she had wanted nothing more than to talk with Rumplestiltskin, and he had always managed to avoid any serious discussion, only relenting when he absolutely had no choice. Now the tables were turned, he wanted to talk and she didn’t know if she could bear it. There was so much hurt and pain between them, it was too much to deal with.

She bit her lip, if she wanted honesty from him, she supposed that cut both ways. “Not really,” she muttered.

“The room of fire?” He guessed.

Belle shrugged. “Not just that, but yes.”

Her eyes caught the movement of his hand, his spinners fingers rubbing nervously together. It was a habit she had first cottoned on to at the dark castle, and it was strangely reassuring. No matter what had happened between then and now, he was still the same man deep down, still the same man she had fallen in love with, she had just forgotten that for a time.

“Belle ...” Rumplestiltskin hesitated. “Can I get you some breakfast?”

She wasn’t really hungry but she found her hand unconsciously drifting to her stomach. It might still be very early days but she supposed she was eating for two now. Her tendency when upset or stressed was to not eat. It had made Granny once joke ‘not my cooking’ when she had sent back her fifth hamburger that week. However, she now had the most important reason in the world to try and take better care of herself.

“Sure,” Belle agreed, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

“What would you like?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

Belle thought for a moment. Unless she’d gone to the diner, the most she had managed in months was cold cereal or toast. Her cooking abilities didn’t stretch to anything else but her husbands on the other hand did.

“Pancakes?” Belle suggested hopefully.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and flourished his arm, the dramatic movement reminiscent of the imp she had first met. “Coming right up.”

*****

Belle lingered over eating breakfast. Rumplestiltskin could tell she was stalling and he started worrying even more. He had barely slept the night before, sensitive to every creak in the house, his mind spinning with visions of future disasters. What if Belle regretted what she had said yesterday? What if she decided that she didn’t want to ‘make it work’ after all? That true loves kiss wasn’t enough because too much had happened.

“Belle ...”

She jumped out of her seat, lifting up her plate and taking it to the sink. “I just remembered Rumple, I said I would drop by the diner. Apparently Mulan heard that there was a movie about her and I think we have it in the library.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded. “Alright sweetheart, have a good day.”

Belle smiled weakly at him and swiftly left. He heard her go upstairs, presumably to get her shoes and handbag. A moment later he heard her walk back down, the door open and then slam shut. He put his head in his hands and tried to take some sense to himself. It was about faith - in himself, in Belle and in their relationship together. He had ruined their marriage once because he didn’t believe in it, because he didn’t believe that she could love him. He wasn't going to let himself make the same mistake twice.

It was just hard when she kept walking away from him. His mind knew that she didn’t mean to hurt him, that she was no doubt doing what she thought was best, but his heart just cynically wondered every time if she would ever come back. In his experience people left but they didn’t return. Belle had always come back to him though, he needed to remember that. She had always come back from the very first time when he had let her go to town. His own disbelieving words ghosted into his mind - _‘why did you come back?’_

He stood, the legs of the chair scraping against the kitchen floor. He took his plate to the sink and started cleaning up the kitchen. Perhaps it was for the best if their talk was postponed another day. After all he needed to recast the protection spells around the house. He had to keep Belle and their child safe, after all no-one was more vulnerable than when they were sleeping.

They could talk tomorrow.

*****

Unfortunately the following day wasn’t any more conducive to a long discussion either. Emma Swan had knocked at the door at the crack of dawn asking if he wouldn’t mind helping with the townspeople rendered heartless by the Evil Queen. Regina had managed to locate the cache of hearts. Rumplestiltskin had been slightly affronted that they had been stored at his cabin, which the Evil Queen had apparently commandeered during her brief stay in town.

The problem wasn’t in putting the hearts back in the owners chest, that was easy and could be done by anyone, magical ability wasn’t required. No, the problem was in determining which heart belonged to which person. The Evil Queen hadn’t labeled them and all hearts looked alike. There was a reason why several hearts remained in Regina’s vault, she simply couldn’t remember who they belonged to as like her mother before her, she had taken far too many.

It had taken all day combing through the various magical tomes he had in his shop, before they had located an obscure spell which he had managed to tweak to their purposes. So when Rumplestiltskin woke up on the third day after the successful true loves kiss, he resolved that today nothing would keep him and Belle from talking.

Their problems wouldn’t be solved by one conversation, but they needed to make a start, otherwise this temporary avoidance was going to cause problems of it’s own.

Belle was already in the kitchen, when he made it downstairs, nursing a cup of tea. There were shadows under her eyes and he knew she wasn’t sleeping well. He ached to help her but he didn’t know how. The pendant would enable her to control the after effects of the sleeping curse, and that was all the magic he could offer.

It was possible he could enchant a dreamcatcher but he thought that would be a mistake. Like he once told Henry, their bad memories were as much part of them as the good. Dreams were a way for the mind to process things, the conscious mind didn’t want to handle while awake. It had been a tough lesson for him to learn, and he knew it was something he would always struggle with, but magic couldn’t fix everything.

“Good morning Belle,” he greeted her softly. “Have you eaten?” Belle gestured to the plate in front of her, empty but for a few toast crumbs. He nodded. “Good. I hope we’ll have the day to ourselves, we do have a lot to talk about.”

Belle sighed, before her jaw set. He could see her pulling herself together, drawing up her bravery as if she was going into battle. This wasn’t going to be a fight, or at least he hoped not. However, it would be painful as they would need to reopen old wounds which had scabbed over, so that they could heal them properly this time.

“You’re right,” Belle acknowledged. “Where do you want to start?”

“That was going to be my question,” Rumplestiltskin told her. He poured himself a cup of tea and slumped into the chair opposite her, the dining table in between them. It felt quite adversarial but then this was just the beginning.

“How about magic?” Belle suggested stiffly. “You said a lot about it a few days ago, by the well but Rumple ... I just don’t understand. The darkness nearly killed you, it blackened your heart, and would have taken you over completely if the apprentice hadn’t sucked it out of you.”

“Not precisely true,” Rumplestiltskin said. Belle frowned, and started to shake her head, her mouth opened to object and he continued. “Yes my heart was almost gone, I had two heart attacks while in New York, it very nearly killed me.”

“Then Rumple ...”

“But,” he interrupted. “But it wasn’t the magic that darkened my heart, it was centuries of dark deeds.”

“But the darkness,” Belle argued.

“Think about Hook,” Rumplestiltskin said, suddenly thinking of a way he could explain it.

Then he heard the words that had come out of his mouth and mentally shuddered. The pirate might be supposedly redeemed these days but that didn’t mean he wanted him anywhere near Belle, even mentally. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Miss Swan made Hook forget he was a dark one, made everybody forget the six weeks in Camelot in fact. Now, what was Hook like before he got his memories back and learned that he was a dark one?” Rumplestiltskin asked pointedly.

Belle breathed a sigh of understanding. “He was the same, he was no different.”

“Precisely. If the power was innately bad then the pirate would have returned to his evil and murderous ways before he learned the truth. Hook might blame the darkness for what he did, in bringing all the dark ones to Storybrooke and attempting to snuff out the light, but his choices were his own,” Rumplestiltskin stated firmly.

That was something he should probably explain to Emma but he didn’t think she would believe him. Bae had loved her and quite frankly she deserved better than the pirate. However, she believed they were ‘true love’ and since Loki in the guise of Zeus had brought Hook back to life, she no doubt thought it was a sign. It was a shame but ultimately it was Emma’s choice.

“But I still don’t understand. If the power isn’t dark ...” Belle struggled. “You said that the darkness couldn’t be turned to the light.”

“It can’t,” he said simply.

“But now you are saying there is no darkness, only power,” Belle continued dubiously, her expression disbelieving.

“Originally it was just power, but the power has become ... attuned to being accessed through the more negative or darker emotions, it is stronger that way,” Rumplestiltskin explained.

“But your heart,” Belle objected and Rumplestiltskin felt the very heart she mentioned melt at her concern.

While it was true that caring whether he lived or died, wasn’t the same as wanting to be with him, it still meant a lot. There had been very few people in his life who had cared about what happened to him. In fact the list was short, pretty much just numbering two - Bae and Belle herself. He supposed that it was possible Regina cared in her own way but her concern was not something he would ever count on.

“Like I said in the underworld turning darkness to light _is_ possible. I could draw on the darkness all day, every day for the benefit of you and our child and my heart would remain perfectly red. If I chose to return to my more villainous days then my heart would start to darken. It's choices that matter and I told you Belle - I choose you,” he declared passionately.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle, wondering if she could see the love he felt on his face. He meant it, he really did, just as he had right before he pulled Excalibur from the stone. He wanted to do right by her, as he should have from the beginning. Belle sniffed and he could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He swallowed hard and looked down at the table, if Belle started crying then he just might start crying.

He took a deep breath and continued. “If someone spends their life mired in hate, then that negativity without balance would turn their outlook very dark. Slowly, they would lose their grip on right and wrong, or just cease to care. When you have fallen down that road ...” His lip trembled slightly. “I did tell you, that you were brought light to my darkness. From the very moment you came to the dark castle, and I don’t just mean by tearing down my curtains.”

Belle snorted, and there was a brief moment of levity, before she bit her lip again. “I don’t know Rumple ...” she hesitated. “Neal said you changed when you took on the curse.”

“I did. I was overwhelmed, it wasn't until after ...” Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, the flash of a green portal and the sight of his beloved boy falling to a place he couldn’t follow came to mind. With effort he pushed away what would probably always be his worst memory and his greatest regret. “It wasn’t until after I ... I lost him that I clawed back control.”

“But don’t you see,” Belle said earnestly, reaching for his hand across the table, squeezing it gently. “The power must have been dark to change you.”

“It was - is, but it doesn’t have to be,” he told her. “Nimue was the first dark one because she took the power and gave into hate. That set the ... tone for the magic, which was only reinforced by centuries of dark ones committing dark deeds. My heart is pure, you saw that and I was the dark one longer than all the other dark ones combined. I know how to control it.”

Belle shook her head stubbornly. “You’ve said that before.”

“If you don’t believe me, then perhaps you would believe in the power of true loves kiss. You can ask Regina, she’s experienced it herself. Our kiss didn’t break my curse because there is no longer a curse to break, that is why the dagger no longer works, but it wasn’t without effect. Dredging up the necessary hate for ‘dark magic’ won’t come easy, not anymore,” he admitted.

Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle, scanning her expression but he couldn’t read her. He supposed that was likely because she herself didn’t know what she thought yet. She was still holding his right hand, the fingers on his left hand idly tapped at the table as the seconds ticked past and his apprehension grew. Eventually Belle sighed and shrugged.

“I suppose ultimately it doesn’t matter. You lasted over two centuries before the darkness nearly killed you last time, I’ll be long dead before you got to that point again. It was never the magic I objected to Rumple, not really, it was what you did _for_ it and _because_ of it. You do understand, don't you?” Belle looked at him hopefully.

He squeezed her hand back. “There is something you must understand. I won’t go on without you Belle. The power makes me immortal yes, which means we can have a full life together. Without it, I am physically twenty years older than you sweetheart and one day I would have left you alone.”

Belle frowned in confusion. “I don’t ...”

“The power can still be transferred,” he shrugged, his expression turning pained. “No parent should have to outlive their child.”

His eyes flickered to Belle’s stomach which was hidden beneath the table. Belle followed his gaze and swallowed, he could see she understood completely now. He might not want to live without her, but he definitely didn’t want to outlive their child. He couldn’t bury another, he had barely survived losing Bae.

It was a fact of life that time ticked on for everyone, ‘only the dark one has life immortal’, and even if he could keep Belle young, keep their child young he wouldn’t do it. He hoped that their child would meet someone, maybe even be blessed with true love, and have a family of their own. They wouldn’t want to outlive their family anymore than he wanted to outlive his.

“We never really talked about Neal,” Belle said softly.

“No, it was easier to pretend everything was fine,” Rumplestiltskin agreed.

“Perhaps that was the start of our problems,” Belle suggested. He nodded in agreement, but then to his surprise Belle shook her head. “Actually not the start. The sleeping curse gave me a lot of time to think. I was in this mirrored room, the mirrors showed me memories.”

“An eternity of regrets,” he muttered.

He had always wondered how that worked but he had never cared enough to research that particular curse. It had been of no interest to him. Sleeping curses were Maleficent’s specialty, and something Regina had employed. It couldn’t help him with the dark curse, and getting to Bae, and had therefore been a useless aspect of magic, until Belle had fallen under the curse.

“I forgot what you were really like back then, in the dark castle,” Belle confessed. “I was alone in Regina’s tower for months and I ... I guess I romanticized our time together, forgetting the bad, and enhancing the good. I always wanted to be a hero and I guess I thought I should love a good man.”

“I’ve always been me,” Rumplestiltskin said warily.

“Exactly.” Belle nodded. She shifted uncomfortably. “You were right, I fell in love with the man and the beast. I once told Neal I loved all of you, even the parts that belonged to the darkness. I just forgot that for a while.”

“Oh Belle,” Rumplestiltskin breathed, gripping her hand tighter.

The table in between them was suddenly too much, she was too far away, but it was probably just as well. There was still a lot between them that needed to be sorted. Even if Belle welcomed his embrace and fell into his arms, it was too soon and there was still so much hurt and pain between them. He wanted to do the reconciliation right this time, and that couldn’t and shouldn’t be rushed.

He blinked rapidly to stop himself from crying and took a shaky breath. “Perhaps that’s enough for now,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Belle agreed quickly. She smiled weakly at him. “Same time tomorrow?”

Rumplestiltskin laughed brokenly and shrugged. “Sure, why not.” His lips quirked with amusement he didn’t really feel. “We might actually get the chance then, before the town wakes up and decides to intrude.”

Belle snorted. “It’s not that bad.” He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. “Ok, so it’s sometimes that bad but it’s always for a good reason.”

“Hmm.” Rumplestiltskin knew he looked unconvinced and with good cause. If they really were going to ‘get everything out into the open’ then whether Belle wanted to hear it or not, there were a few truths about the ‘heroes’ and unfortunately about her father that she really should hear. “Perhaps we should discuss that tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Belle agreed easily.

Rumplestiltskin felt his remaining lingering apprehension drain away. They were talking now and there would be time for everything. They had around eight months before their child arrived, if they talked every day, hopefully their relationship would be fixed long before then. For now, they still had a lot to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a proper sequel to _The War Within_ , that wasn’t the intention at all. I had in my notes two oneshots, one for reconciliation and one sweet fluffy fic where they could talk baby names and stuff like that so ooops :) Anyway, enjoy!

Belle lingered at the foot of the stairs. Just a few feet separated her from the kitchen but she couldn’t quite bring herself to walk the distance. Yesterday morning, for the first time ever she’d had an honest conversation with her husband. She chewed on her lip, thinking about it, and she had to acknowledge that wasn’t quite accurate. Rumplestiltskin had been honest in the underworld, she just hadn’t wanted to hear it at the time.

In truth she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear it now. She wanted more than anything to reconcile with her husband, and to build the kind of relationship they had never actually had - a happy one. Even in the early days of their marriage, when she had been blissfully ignorant of all his lies, there had been a small voice at the back of her mind which had whispered that things weren’t right.

She had ignored it, as she had wanted everything to be alright more than she wanted to deal with the reality. Given her revelation about how she had formed a rose-tinted picture of their past together, that seemed to be something of a pattern with her. Anyway, given how badly she wanted to ‘make it work’, she should be eager to do whatever it took in order for that to happen.

Instead she was engaging in pointless avoidance and she didn’t really understand why. It wasn’t like her to be a coward, and shy away from things that were difficult or painful. _‘Do the brave thing and bravery will follow’_ had been her motto all her life. Now when she needed her courage for what mattered the most, it was deserting her.

Belle sighed and slipped into the kitchen, hesitating slightly in the doorway. Rumplestiltskin was already there. He looked up at her approach and smiled.

“Good morning sweetheart. What can I get you?” he asked and Belle swallowed hard.

She loved him, and she appreciated his intent, but she didn’t want him to be all sweet and lovable right now. It was making her want to fall into his arms and forget their problems. That wouldn’t fix anything, it would just repeat their past mistakes. It wouldn’t get rid of the knot in her stomach, or her mixed feelings, which felt like she was constantly carrying around a heavy weight.

In truth she was terrified that no matter how much they talked, the weight wouldn’t disappear. She didn’t trust him any longer, or at least not with her heart. If their relationship didn’t have any trust, how could they have a relationship at all? Trust was one of the ultimate expressions of love. Belle knew she should be able to trust her husband over everyone else and right now she couldn’t, and she was scared that she never would be able to again.

“You said yesterday we’d talk about the town this morning, and how we frequently have a _‘crisis of the week’_ to deal with,” Belle said, without preamble.

If they were going to do this, she needed to dive in head first, otherwise she would find an excuse to avoid it and that wasn’t who she wanted to be. Rumplestiltskin blinked and nodded slowly. He poured a second cup of tea and carried both to the table, before taking the same seat as yesterday. Reluctantly Belle slid into her seat, curling her legs up onto the chair and huddling down, so she felt less exposed. Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat uncomfortably, and to her simultaneous relief and suspicion, refused to meet her eyes.

“Perhaps we should start with your father,” he suggested awkwardly. “I promised to do whatever was necessary to get you back to him and ...”

“You didn’t,” Belle stated frankly.

In truth she wasn’t surprised, Rumplestiltskin and her father had never got on. Her father had relented enough to give her away at their wedding, granting his begrudging blessing. However, the subsequent disaster of their marriage, all the lies and betrayal, had destroyed even _that_ small measure of acceptance from her father. She didn’t know what had happened between them, but she didn’t imagine it was anything good.

“Actually I did. The first moment possible, after our return to Storybrooke, I went to your father. I told him you were under a sleeping curse and he refused to wake you,” Rumplestiltskin told her.

Belle shook her head. “Papa wouldn’t do that.”

Rumplestiltskin sighed. “He told me that he would wake you, but only if I left forever. If I hadn’t found a way to wake you, I would have done it Belle, I swear it, but I wasn’t willing to abandon our child without exhausting all other options.”

“Papa wouldn’t ...” Belle repeated, but uncertainty crept into her tone.

She knew her father, she knew what he was like, and no doubt he thought he had been doing what was best for her. He had always thought he knew best, and he didn’t much care what her views were on the matter. That was how she had wound up engaged to Gaston in the first place. It wasn’t an aspect of her father that she liked, but it was something she had always put up with because it was done out of love.

Her father always relented in the end, because he wanted her to be happy. However, on this occasion she hadn’t been there to talk with him, and she knew that Rumplestiltskin was far more likely to rile him up, than calm him down. Rumplestiltskin liked to play with words, and he didn’t like her father, so the entire conversation had probably started antagonistically.

“He was just trying to do what was best for me,” Belle said weakly. Rumplestiltskin scowled and she couldn’t altogether blame him, attempting to keep him from their child would be the cruelest thing anyone could do.

“He said I’d put a spell on you, to make you love me,” Rumplestiltskin hissed. “That’s not even possible. Well ...” he trailed off, as he considered it. “Not real love, though magic could create the illusion. I didn’t know it could even do that until I made a deal with Guinevere,” he waved away Belle’s curious look. “It doesn’t matter, it can’t create true love and I would never put a spell on you anyway.”

“I know,” Belle said firmly. “That’s one of the things I love about you. You have always respected my choices and my opinions.”

She couldn’t help but smile at seeing Rumplestiltskin’s reaction to her words. He perked up a little at the praise and then simmered down, visibly losing the irritation he had felt. Belle bit her lip, guiltily wondering if talking about her father would be their ‘conversation’ for the day. Ultimately whatever her father had said or done didn’t matter because Rumplestiltskin had managed to wake her.

That’s not to say she was pleased at the ultimatum her father had issued on her behalf, but it didn’t have any bearing on the reconciliation with her husband. Belle sighed, she would have to go and see her father at some point. He wouldn’t be pleased to know that was reconciling with Rumplestiltskin, and truthfully she was worried about how he would take the news of his forthcoming grandchild. However, that was a problem for another day.

“So ...” Belle said, trailing off suggestively.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep break. “We need to discuss your ... _friends_.”

Belle frowned at his sneering tone. “Rumple, there’s no need ...”

“They left you in the underworld you know,” Rumplestiltskin continued quickly.

“I was with you,” Belle argued calmly.

“They sold you out to Hyde. He kidnapped you and for a heart stopping few hours sweetheart, you were in another realm and I had no way to get to you,” he said, his chest heaving as his breathing quickened.

“Don’t you think that had more to do with you,” Belle said, surprisingly herself with how harsh her tone was. “By all accounts Hyde hated you, and I’ve always been the easiest way to get to you, haven’t I?”

“We made a deal once, it’s how Hyde got to be leader of that ‘asylum’, but I didn’t give him what he truly wanted. He wanted help to finish his serum but I had enough humanity even back then, to know what a bad idea that was,” Rumplestiltskin explained absently. “But Belle, they told him about you. Hyde told me Snow White’s exact words _‘He’s our enemy. He tried to steal magic from our town to wake the woman he loves. She’s pregnant.’_ now tell me, in what realm is that ok? If I had been anyone else, someone they actually deemed to call _family_ ,” he spat bitterly. “They would have been helping me, not decrying me for doing no less than they would if the roles were reversed.”

“Rumple, that’s not fair,” Belle remonstrated. “Besides you completely missed my point. Hyde took me because I’m your weakness, not your greatest weakness ...”

“Well you would be now,” Rumplestiltskin interjected.

Belle continued on like he hadn’t interrupted. “You’re blaming Snow and the others for not helping you, but did you ask them to help? You say they don’t call you family, but you don’t act like family Rumple.”

“Why should I?” Rumplestiltskin scoffed. “No matter what I do, it’s never enough for them.”

“So you don’t even try?” Belle yelled, rising to her feet. “This is your problem all over Rumple. If you just bent a little then ...”

“What? What would happen?” Rumplestiltskin demanded. “They are perfectly happy to come round when they need something, and very willing to hate me the rest of the time.”

“But Rumple your actions sometimes ...” Belle argued. He snorted and she glared angrily at him, before turning and storming away.

“Belle, Belle!” Rumplestiltskin called after her

Belle ignored him, she didn’t want to hear his excuses. Doing the right thing was it’s own reward but Rumplestiltskin never helped unless it suited him. One of Lacey’s memories came to mind _‘do unto others as they would do unto you’_. If he didn’t like how he was treated, then perhaps he should treat Snow and the others a little better first. He had earned their enmity, he would need to earn their forgiveness as well.

*****

Back in the kitchen Rumplestiltskin growled in frustration. He had suspected that this conversation wouldn’t go well. Perhaps because it was a pivotal conversation, it tied up with so many of their issues. He sighed and waved a hand, letting magic clean the kitchen for the day. It was a waste of magic but the price was negligible and he wasn’t in the mood.

He wandered out of the kitchen and down towards his study. There, on the desk, stood their chipped cup. When he had smashed it to free himself from Merida, he had believed it was gone forever. At the time he didn’t have any magic to repair it and there hadn’t been time to retrieve the fragments. Seeing it in the shop at the underworld had been a shock but in a way it made sense.

This chipped cup had been a talisman for their relationship. It had become imbued with meaning and emotion, and so long as their relationship had ‘unfinished business’ so would the cup. He hadn’t shown it to Belle yet. Truthfully he didn’t know what her reaction would be, and it had far too much meaning for him to just randomly say ‘by the way I found the cup in the underworld’. Hopefully the perfect moment would present itself.

Rumplestiltskin sighed again and decided to go to the shop. Rent day was approaching and he needed to go over his books, especially given the recent turnover of inhabitants. He smirked, the new transplants from the land of untold stories would no doubt be getting quite a shock. He hesitated before shrugging and waving his hand, disappearing in a swirl of smoke and appearing outside the front door of the shop.

“Hey Grandpa,” Henry called.

“Good morning Henry.” Rumplestiltskin twisted round, spotting Henry on the other side of the street. He was standing with the young lady, Rumplestiltskin had heard was his girlfriend. Henry whispered something to the girl before jogging over.

“Hey,” Henry repeated. He stood there, practically vibrating, his hands flexing nervously.

Rumplestiltskin turned the key, deactivating the more active protection spells. “Do you want to come in?”

“Yeah,” Henry agreed quickly, and followed him into the shop. He traced his hand along the counter and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart constrict, in this moment Henry looked so like Bae. “I know I already apologized but I don’t think I really did. I mean, just saying sorry doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Did you know why you were apologizing?” Rumplestiltskin asked bluntly. Henry paused for a moment, thinking, before nodding. “Then it’s enough.”

“I still feel guilty,” Henry confessed. “I mean I thought I knew what I was doing, I thought that dad would have agreed but mom spoke with the Darlings and dad really wouldn’t have wanted to destroy magic. That wasn’t him that wrote that journal and even if it had been, I didn’t think it through, it could have killed Grandma, Gramps - Belle. It was a mistake and ....”

“Henry,” Rumplestiltskin breathed, interrupting because he couldn’t take anymore of that self-loathing talk from his grandson. “You are only thirteen. You are supposed to be reckless, impulsive, and a little bit stupid, you’ll grow out of it. Don’t take the weight of the world onto your shoulders now, you’ll get it soon enough when you’re older.”

“So, you forgive me?” Henry asked, in a small quiet voice. He stared at the floor, Rumplestiltskin carefully put a finger under Henry’s chin and raised his head, so that he could look him in the eye.

“I forgive you,” Rumplestiltskin stated firmly. His lips quirked. “Belle would likely say there was nothing to forgive so from my perspective we’re fine.”

“Ok,” Henry agreed, but Rumplestiltskin could see he wasn’t completely convinced. His heart ached for his grandson, he understood exactly how he felt. It didn’t matter that he had forgiven Henry, because Henry wasn’t yet ready to forgive himself. “How is Belle?” Henry piped up, changing the subject.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced. “She’s fine.”

“Did you guys fight again?” Henry asked, with a knowing tone.

“We had a ... disagreement this morning,” Rumplestiltskin allowed, not volunteering anything else. An awkward cloying silence descended.

“Erm, Grandpa ...” Henry started, it was clear from his tone that he wanted something. “Can I come over sometime? Like for dinner or something.”

“Yes, of course,” Rumplestiltskin said automatically, blinking in surprise. “You are welcome anytime Henry.”

“Thanks.” Henry licked his lips nervously. “I kinda want to know more about my dad, you know if you don’t mind.”

Rumplestiltskin took a shuddering breath. “I would like nothing more.”

*****

Belle stalked down the sidewalk which led into town, channeling her righteous fury into power walking, until she was red faced, out of breath and a little sweaty. She slowed her pace as she started to approach Main Street. The more she thought about it, the angrier she was with Rumplestiltskin. She loved her husband but he did know how to infuriate her.

Game of Thorns approached on the left and Belle slowed her stride, coming to a pause on the opposite side of the street. She supposed she really should speak with her father and let him know she was alright. Her hand dropped down unconsciously to cover her stomach, she should also speak with him about the baby. Her gut twisted nervously, she didn’t think he would react well, but she needed to know for certain.

She strode across the street and pushed open the gaily painted red door. Her father was behind the counter, he looked up at her appearance and his expression twisted into one of stubbornness. Belle’s heart sank, and she suddenly felt very alone and very young.

“Hello Papa,” Belle greeted weakly.

Maurice set his jaw and refused to look at her. “So what have I done to earn the honor of this visit?” he sneered.

“Papa,” Belle said reproachfully, stepping closer.

“How many days have you been back in town?” Maurice asked. He snorted derisively. “I had to learn how you were from overhearing conversations in the diner and ... and ... that you are back with that _beast_.”

“Rumplestiltskin is my husband,” Belle said softly.

“He threatened to beat me with his cane if I didn’t help him,” Maurice continued, still staring resolutely at the bunch of flowers he was tying paper round. His fingers fiddled with the edge of the paper, trembling lightly. “I tried to protect you from him Belle, I don’t know what spell he has placed on you but you have to fight it!”

“We’re true love Papa,” Belle stated firmly. “There is no spell. True loves kiss, is how he woke me from the sleeping curse. You must have heard about that.”

“Yes, but not from you.” Maurice’s breathing turned ragged, and he gave her a tortured glance before looking away again. “I also heard - not from you, that you are carrying that monsters child. Now he’ll never let you leave unless ...” Maurice stared at her with wild eyes. “You get rid of it. Then you can leave him and come home.”

“Papa!” Belle yelled in horror. She shook her head, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “Rumple would let me leave if I wanted, but I _don’t_ want to leave him Papa. I love him ...”

“Only because he’s made you believe that,” Maurice argued.

“Our child is born of true love. Even if Rumple and I can’t reconcile, nothing will change that fact,” Belle’s voice shook, as tears slid down her cheeks. “I would like my son or daughter to have their grandfather in their life, but that won’t happen unless you can accept my choices. You can think what you like about Rumple, but I won’t have you talk that way about him around our child.”

“Belle, please,” Maurice pleaded.

“No.” Belle shook her head, and for the second time that morning, she turned and fled the room.

Once she hit the street, she became aware of what a sobbing mess she was. That could not have gone worse. She knew what her father was like, and she knew what he thought about Rumplestiltskin. However, to suggest she should get rid of their child, Belle thought she might vomit at just the thought of it. That was far beyond anything she was willing to accept.

“Belle, are you alright?”

A cold wet nose snuffled her palm. Belle glanced down and saw Pongo, she looked up and saw Archie’s concerned face. She took a shaky breath and nearly burst into tears all over again when Archie fished into his pocket, and held out a handkerchief for her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Archie asked gently.

“Just my father and Rumple,” Belle admitted. She tried to get her scattered thoughts in order so she could explain. “I suppose, Papa had a point, I should have gone to see him days ago, when we first returned. Having to hear everything via the rumor mill ...”

She trailed off because she wasn’t even sure what she thought, let alone what she wanted to say. Her father might be justified in being upset, and she hadn’t forgotten his comment about the cane, but that didn’t excuse his attitude or what he had said. She looked around but there was no-one else nearby. The middle of the street wasn’t exactly the place for a private conversation but going to Archie's office felt too formal and official. Archie waited patiently, his expression was completely non-judgmental and Belle felt her breathing normalize as she began to calm down.

“Rumple is angry with Snow and the others, he doesn’t see that its _his_ doing,” Belle said, her frustration leaking into her tone.

“How do you mean?” Archie prompted.

“Apparently Snow told Hyde about me, and then Hyde kidnapped me. Hyde would never have done that if it wasn’t for Rumple and then ... well Rumple was being ridiculous,” Belle huffed. “If he doesn’t like how people treat him, then perhaps he should treat them better.”

Archie frowned and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Have you asked Rumplestiltskin how he feels about it?”

“Yes,” Belle glanced around but they were still alone. “He said they come to him when they need something and hate him the rest of the time. That nothing he ever did was enough for them, so now he doesn't even try, but he doesn’t see that it’s his own actions that caused that.” Belle frowned, keenly aware of Archie’s silence. “You don’t agree, do you?”

“That’s not my job,” Archie pointed out, with a slight kind smile. “I would say that it takes two. You are suggesting that Rumplestiltskin turns the other cheek so to speak, why should it be him and not Snow and the others?”

“Because ...” Belle started, before trailing off, feeling very foolish.

Her instinctive words were ‘because he started it’, which really wasn’t a very good reason, not for a group of adults. She still felt that Rumplestiltskin should make the first move, but maybe Archie was right and she should talk to him more about it first. Perhaps she was missing something and there was more to the situation. After all she knew how badly Rumplestiltskin wanted to form a relationship with Henry, and that wouldn’t happen if he was on bad terms with the rest of Henry’s family.

“I’ll talk with him again,” Belle muttered.

“My door is always open,” Archie offered. “For you alone, or for you and Rumplestiltskin together, should you need it.”

“Thanks, Archie,” Belle said gratefully.

He smiled at her and pulled on Pongo’s leash, continuing his walk down the street. Belle took a deep breath and decided to open up the library. Perhaps if she got back into a more normal regular routine, then everything else would start to fall into place as well. At the very least it would be a good distraction, and right now she wanted to do anything but dwell on events.

*****

“Rumple!”

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow at Jefferson’s flamboyant greeting. He walked through into the front of the store from the back room. Jefferson was twirling on the spot, his top hat was perched jauntily on the top of his head.

“Ah, about time,” Jefferson boomed, a wide mad smile on his face. “You know Rumple, I hear you have need of my services, and then ... crickets. Forced me to come you as always, so ...” Jefferson grabbed his hat, and rolled it down his arm, before brandishing it dramatically in Rumplestiltskin’s direction. “Do your magic thing.”

“Are you sure?” Rumplestiltskin asked softly.

Jefferson sighed, and the confident guise of the mad hatter dropped away. “More than you know,” he whispered.

“Tea?” Rumplestiltskin offered, gesturing towards the back room.

“Why not?” A smile danced across Jefferson’s lips. “Not one of my special blends though?”

“Indeed not.” Rumplestiltskin stepped into the back room and flicked the kettle on, he opened the cupboard searching for two mugs.

“I’m surprised you asked and didn’t just ...” Jefferson waved his hand in a vague imitation of Rumplestiltskin’s characteristic flourish. He threw himself down onto the cot, lounging back casually. “But then you are one of the few who knew what happened. Although that didn’t stop you from suggesting me in the center of town,” he teased lightly.

“I didn’t wish to be saddled with portal duty,” Rumplestiltskin confessed. “I get interrupted enough as it is, and I want some time alone with Belle.”

“How’s that going?” Jefferson asked casually.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and considered what to say. Jefferson was one of the few people he had a modicum of respect towards. He had known Jefferson a long time but only pre-Belle, and the light she had brought into his life. So they had never been close, he hadn’t cared for anyone back then, and they had never exactly been friends, but they did have something in common. They were both fathers who would do anything for their children.

Jefferson had quit portal jumping by the time Belle had come to the dark castle, and then a few months later he had been stranded in Wonderland until the dark curse plucked him specifically out of that realm. No one else in the realm was taken, but the curse was driven by Regina’s will and she had wanted Jefferson to suffer.

“We’re attempting to reconcile,” Rumplestiltskin allowed, eventually.

“And ....” Jefferson trailed off meaningfully.

“Early days,” Rumplestiltskin said crisply. “How’s Grace?”

“Brilliant.” Jefferson lit up at the mention of his daughter. His expression dimmed a little. “That’s why I want my hat back. I’m still a bit of a recluse and I didn’t hear about the danger to the town until after the evacuation was over. If something had happened ... I need to be able to protect her, get her away from here if necessary.”

“I understand,” Rumplestiltskin breathed. He met Jefferson’s gaze and an understanding passed between the two men.

Jefferson nodded. “Alright, well you have my hat and ... oh did you seriously say that the rule of the hat wouldn’t exist anymore?”

“Well dearie, it wouldn’t do me much good if the rule, same number in as out, stayed would it now?” Rumplestiltskin remarked sarcastically. “The apprentices wand has no restrictions, so people would no doubt still try and pester me. In my experience people don’t like restrictions.”

“No,” Jefferson agreed hollowly, his eyes dark, before they lit up once more. “I hear congratulations are in order. You know seeing as I was the one that kinda brought the two of you back together, I think Jefferson is a very good name for the kid.”

“You were manipulating me to kill Regina for you,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out dryly. “Something that didn’t endear me to Belle. Besides, we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

“Early days,” Jefferson repeated, teasingly.

“Quite,” Rumplestiltskin said, with far more feeling than he intended.

It was very discouraging to be at the beginning of the journey, there was no sense of progress yet, and a real fear that it wouldn’t work out. Although, the middle might be worse, as by then whatever enthusiasm they started with would be gone. He stirred the tea and placed a mug on the table for Jefferson. He then moved back towards the front of the store and the vault, where he was storing the apprentices wand. What he needed now was a distraction, and enchanting the hat would certainly be a tricky challenge which would require all his attention. A moment later he was back, wand in hand. He picked up the hat with his other hand and looked at it appraisingly.

“Let’s see what we can do with this, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just starting to set when Rumplestiltskin heard Belle push open the front door to the Victorian townhouse. He breathed a sigh of relief, as tension he hadn’t even realized he’d been feeling faded away. Belle had come home. He had been cooking dinner assuming that she would be here, even while he had a lump in his throat in case she didn’t.

“Hey,” Belle greeted softly, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Did you have a good day?” Rumplestiltskin asked. His hand shook slightly, as his facade of casual interest started to slip. He saw Belle’s eyes flicker down, and he knew she had caught it. “Henry came by the shop,” he continued, focusing on the pot of simmering stew on the stove. “He might be coming to dinner next week.”

“That’s nice,” Belle said awkwardly, taking a few steps further into the room. She paused when she reached the other side of the kitchen island counter. “Look Rumple ... I’m sorry about this morning.”

Rumplestiltskin blinked. “You’re sorry? I thought ...”

“Well I have had all day to think,” Belle pointed out dryly. “I shouldn’t have stormed out this morning. We’re supposed to be talking through our differences, not running from them.”

“I see,” Rumplestiltskin muttered, completely stunned.

In all of the scenarios his mind had concocted of how this would go, not a single one had started like this. He knew that he had a tendency to think the worst. Despite reminding himself frequently to have faith, and of the successful true loves kiss, he still struggled to believe in their love. His screamed words back in the dark castle came to mind, _‘Because no one, no one, could ever, ever love me!’_ and even though it had been more than thirty years since that day, and so much had happened, deep down he still believed it.

“Help me understand Rumple, about the others?” Belle pleaded, she reached across the counter and touched his arm gently. He flinched lightly and Belle frowned, moving her hand back.

“Why haven’t you given up on me?” Rumplestiltskin asked hoarsely, repeating a question he’d already asked her once, the night Hook had shot her over the town line.

“You’ve already asked me that,” Belle reminded him, a teasing smile playing across her lips. “Do you remember what I said?”

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. “You said that you had learned a long time ago, that when you find something that is worth fighting for, you never give up.”

Belle nodded kindly. “I also said in the shop that I knew what I was getting and I wasn't going to pull back.” She laughed softly. “The mirrored room made me relive both these memories and I meant every word then, and I mean it now. It’s just ... difficult right now, so much has happened.”

“But we’re still here,” Rumplestiltskin murmured.

He reached for Belle’s hand, clasped it gently and brought it to his lips for a brief kiss. For a fleeting moment he tried to pretend all was well, but he was far too aware that it wasn’t. He wondered if Belle was as terrified as he was, that their problems were too substantial to work through. It felt like there was a chasm between them, a wide gulf that might never be bridged. Their marriage was broken, but not their love and love had to be _enough_.

“You know I tried true loves kiss in the underworld and it didn’t work,” Rumplestiltskin told her, lowering her hand back down to the counter.

Belle was looking at him sympathetically and he looked away. He needed to tell her this, no matter what the consequences were. In the land of untold stories, talking with Long John Silver, he’d had a revelation. He had always failed to believe that Belle could love him, it’s what had doomed their relationship from the very start when he had rejected their first true loves kiss.

True, he had done that for other reasons too, he needed his power to find Bae, but it was also because he didn’t believe she could love him. Belle had shouted exactly that accusation at him, and she had been right. However, just because he’d had that revelation, it didn’t change a lifetime of ingrained beliefs and fears. Being aware of something and overcoming it, were two different things.

He needed to tell Belle all of that, but he was scared. Then again, he was always scared. He was a coward, always had been and always would be, no matter how much he wished otherwise. Excalibur had deemed him a hero, but that was bravery in one desperate moment, and a single moment didn’t define someone’s character. If his heart hadn’t been scrubbed pure, it would never have worked.

“When I was in the land of untold stories,” Rumplestiltskin began shakily. “I spoke with a man called Long John Silver. He was watching this boy who he thought of as a son, but he never went to see him. He told me that he was more afraid that the boy would accept him, than he was of being rejected. He didn’t know if he deserved to be happy.”

“Oh Rumple,” Belle breathed.

“Our life together, I didn’t believe it and ... and I ruined it,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “Every time you walked away, I thought you wouldn’t come back. I was terrified I would make you leave if you knew ...”

“The hat,” Belle prompted.

“Why I needed it,” he corrected. “It doesn’t matter now, the power is no longer a curse, the dagger no longer has any affect.”

He chanced a glance at her, he was expecting a look of exasperation for Belle was kind, and derision was beyond her. However, he knew how weak he was sounding, how pathetic she must think he was. Belle didn’t look exasperated, if anything she looked guilty and he didn’t understand. His heart started to beat faster with apprehension, what didn’t he know?

“We’ve all made wrong choices Rumple. I ... I should never have used the dagger against you. You’re not the only one capable of dark deeds,” Belle whispered, her words thick with guilt and so quiet by the end that Rumplestiltskin had to strain to hear them.

“I should never have given you the dagger in the first place,” Rumplestiltskin confessed. “But yes if we’re being honest, I’m not going to pretend that didn’t hurt. Even when it wasn’t real because of my own lies, the fact that you thought it _was_ real, was enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Belle breathed.

“I suppose you thought you had good reason,” Rumplestiltskin allowed grudgingly. “Protecting Gaston, protecting Hook ...”

Belle shook her head. “No, I still shouldn’t have done it.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “I thought the end justified the means, so long as you are one of the _heroes_?” he said, wincing on hearing his taunting tone. He meant every word, the double standard really rankled, but he could see Belle frowning and he sighed, he didn’t want another fight about this today.

“We really do need to talk about the others,” Belle stated emphatically. “I don’t understand ...”

Rumplestiltskin cut her off, truthfully he didn’t understand how she _couldn’t_ understand. “Belle, think about everything they’ve done. Take the pirate for instance, he’s hit you, he’s shot you ...”

“He’s changed,” Belle interrupted.

“And what, I haven’t? What does it take to be redeemed these days?” He exclaimed incredulously. “I hear until her latest stunt Zelena was going to considered one of them, she was free and living with Regina, playing mother to her daughter. Nobody was saying boo about how she killed my son, or about the rape that got her that child. You, yourself went to Zelena for help, and she gave you that sleeping curse which could have ...”

He trailed off, biting back his words and trying to tamp down his anger and his pain. He hadn’t said anything about Zelena’s crimes against him, how she had enslaved and abused him for a year. Partly that was because her manipulation of Bae, which had led to his death, was what he would always consider her worst crime. It was also because even now he didn’t want Belle to know the worst of it. The dagger had kept him enslaved, but he still felt like he’d been weak and should have fought harder.

“You just said yourself, that I’m not the only one capable of dark deeds,” Rumplestiltskin continued quickly. He looked at Belle, tears were streaming down her cheeks but he didn’t have the control to stop. Now, he’d started saying this, he was going to finish. “My motives have never been a secret. I would do _anything_ for those I love. Tell me, how is that so different from what the others would do? Miss Swan blackmailed me to go to the underworld for her pirate. Snow and David put Emma’s natural darkness in Maleficent’s daughter because they put their family first. Regina ....”

“Enough.” Belle’s voice cracked. “Enough, Rumple.”

“No more heroes, no more villains - we are both,” Rumplestiltskin quoted himself, and David, from just a few days previously. Belle reared back as if he had slapped her.

They were both breathing heavily, like they had been running, the air was thick with emotion. It was fight or flight, and something was going to give, something had to break the tension. Rumplestiltskin itched to leave, he wanted to run, but he stayed because this would make or break them. While he was terrified of Belle’s reaction, he needed to witness it so he knew where they would go from here. This was going against Belle’s entire belief system, she had always believed in heroes and had a very black and white view of the world.

Even with everything that had been done to her, she had this naive belief in the importance of always doing the right thing. Truthfully he didn’t know whether she felt anything like anger or resentment towards the others. He thought she should be bitter, but maybe she wouldn’t be Belle if that was the case. She had such a big heart and she seemed to forgive everyone, which he had benefited from, she had certainly forgiven him many times. However, that didn’t make it right. Belle deserved better - from everyone, him included.

He held his breath and waited for her response.

*****

"I need a minute," Belle said shakily. Her legs felt like rubber, she staggered over to the dining table and fell gratefully into the hard wooden chair.

Her mind was racing. When she had come home, the moment she caught sight of Rumplestiltskin, she could see that he wasn’t alright. He was trying too hard to appear casual, but the cracks were obvious. It was something that once upon a time she would have ignored, but they were trying to be different now, and work out their problems rather than bury them. She had thought that it was about this morning, and she was dreading telling him what her father had said.

However, he had then given her a look of awed disbelief, one she had seen far too many times. He had asked her _‘why haven’t you given up on me?’_ and she knew that this wasn’t about the others, it was about his self-esteem. Her mind had flashed back to the first time he had asked her that same question and she prompted him to remember her answer. She wanted him to remember because she wanted him to believe it.

Rumplestiltskin’s lack of faith in their love was what had doomed their marriage. If only he had trusted her, if only he had let her in, then she really believed that things would have worked out differently. She had told him once that he didn’t need power, he needed the courage to let her in and he was finally doing that now. They were talking and even though their problems felt insurmountable, and she worried that they would never heal the rift between them, they were at least trying.

They were still here - together, and they were true love and that _was_ worth fighting for.

Belle had been about to say something, she couldn’t quite remember what now, when Rumplestiltskin had started talking again. His opening statement saying that he had tried true loves kiss and it had failed was sufficient to stun her into silence. Hearing that he was afraid to trust in happiness was heartbreaking, it was something she had known about him but had hoped would work itself out in time. It was yet another issue, that had lain ignored between the two of them, because it was easier to pretend everything was alright.

The honesty her husband was displaying was staggering, and she felt he deserved some honesty in return. When he mentioned the dagger, she took the chance to apologize. Enslaving the man she loved was unforgivable, no matter the circumstances, especially given his fresh enslavement at Zelena’s hands. Which had brought the conversation back full circle to the others.

Rumplestiltskin’s words were harsh, made all the worse because they were true and she knew that. He spoke like she didn’t know what the others were like, but she had _always_ known. It’s just she was willing to put aside any negative history for the greater good. Heroes had to make sacrifices, and that included letting go of personal grudges against certain people so she could work alongside them, and do the right thing.

However, it wasn’t just that. It was far more complicated than that. For better or worse their lives were intertwined with the others, and Belle had hoped that if she was willing to take the high road - be the better person, that it would stop the cycle. That was what she meant by Rumplestiltskin bending a little, maybe he needed to make the first move, and then they could spiral back up to acceptance, instead of down towards mutual hatred and distrust.

It was a fools hope because Archie had been right - it took two. If the others weren’t willing to cooperate then Rumplestiltskin was right, whatever either of them did would never be enough. Belle knew she had put up with far too much, for far too long, in the futile hope that the others would change their attitude towards her. However, again and again they proved that they saw her as nothing but a tool and that hurt, especially given how much help and support she had given them.

It had been never been more apparent how little they cared about her, and her husband, than when they had refused to help rescue him from Emma’s clutches. They excused everything Emma did, because the curse was to blame, but conveniently forgot that Rumplestiltskin had been under the curse the entire time they had known him. Although she supposed she shouldn’t have been that surprised. After all, they hadn’t even attempted to rescue Rumplestiltskin from Zelena, and he might not have been captured in the first place if they had aided Neal and herself on their quest to get him back.

When Merlin had complimented her, she had felt a little snarky and had replied _‘glad someone noticed’_ because really it had been about time someone did. The others hadn’t even noticed when Merida had kidnapped her for a few days. It wasn’t that they were bad people, it’s just they took care of their own and that _didn’t_ include her or her husband. For all they claimed to be heroes, Rumplestiltskin was right, they were the same as everyone else.

“I shouldn’t have gone to Zelena,” Belle admitted, deciding to start with that.

Rumplestiltskin snorted in agreement. “Sorry,” he muttered. He smiled at her sadly. “I understand why really sweetheart, it’s just ... Zelena? _Anyone_ else would have been better.”

“You understand why?” Belle asked.

She hoped he would explain because truthfully she wasn’t sure. It had seemed like the perfect solution at the time, but now it seemed like a terrible idea, and she couldn’t quite fathom why she had ever thought it wasn’t.

“You weren’t thinking clearly, you were desperate, I had just hit you with a series of revelations. You weren’t in a good place to be making decisions,” Rumplestiltskin outlined simply. His mouth twisted with wry humor. “Trust me, I’ve been there. Everything makes sense at the time but afterwards ...”

“You can’t understand what you were thinking,” Belle finished. Suddenly an acrid smell tickled her nose, she took a deep breath and her eyes widened. “I think the dinner is burning.”

Rumplestiltskin twisted and yanked the pot off the stove. He peered down at it and grimaced, confirming Belle’s suspicion that it was very overdone. Perhaps that just as well, her gut was churning so badly with tension, she didn’t want to eat at the moment. She also thought they should finish this conversation now, however difficult it was. In essence irrigate the wound, so it could then begin to heal.

“Leave the dinner Rumple,” Belle pleaded. She held out her hand, and he moved towards her, taking the seat opposite yet again. “I haven’t forgotten what the others have done ...”

“But you forgive them,” Rumplestiltskin interrupted. “You said the pirate has _‘changed’_ and ...”

“To get along, you sometimes need to give a little,” Belle said. “You have history with all of them Rumple, complicated history but ... and then there’s Henry. If we don’t take the first step ...”

She trailed off because she wasn’t even sure if she believed in it anymore. Taking the high road had become such an automatic response, even her anger that morning at Rumplestiltskin had been less about what he was saying, and more just that she tired of it all. She wanted there to be peace, and she kept holding her hand out and nobody would take it. It’s like if you commit to something for so long, you don’t want to give up on it, because that would then have been a waste of time and effort.

“Perhaps you are right,” Rumplestiltskin murmured.

Belle blinked. “I was just thinking the opposite.”

“The events of the last few weeks have opened peoples eyes. We weren’t the only two people that have done some thinking. I’m willing to try, if you are,” Rumplestiltskin offered.

“You said Henry might be coming to dinner?” Belle checked. Rumplestiltskin nodded and Belle smiled happily, that was a really hopeful sign. “You’ll have to find out what he likes to eat, we could have his favorite.”

“Ah,” Rumplestiltskin breathed, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “I don’t think he would like that, not at the moment. He’s feeling guilty over New York and if we’re too nice to him, it’ll make it worse, he won’t feel like he deserves it.”

“Or it would reassure him that he’s forgiven,” Belle countered.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head and Belle sighed in acquiescence. She thought perhaps her husband could be projecting a little, given how familiar he was with self-loathing, but that would also make him the best at spotting the emotion. Hopefully she would see Henry herself and be able to judge the truth.

Belle frowned, as thinking about self-loathing made her remember something Rumplestiltskin had said earlier. “Rumple, I don’t think you should blame yourself for true loves kiss not working,” she told him hesitantly.

“True loves kiss has to be mutual,” Rumplestiltskin started.

“I know.” Belle agreed, cringing. “I think it was me because I had forgotten what true love really means. True love is true acceptance, loving every part of someone. That’s why true loves kiss won’t work if people have lost memories and ...”

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with such love, that it stole her words. “I think it could have been both of us. I didn’t believe it would work and self-fulfilled that prophecy, it wasn’t until I had faith ... until I believed that maybe I could be enough ...”

“I knew what I was getting,” Belle repeated. “You don’t have to be a perfect man, or a hero. I believe that you can be a hero, I always saw the good man inside ...” Belle paused, seeing her husband wince at her words. Suddenly a horrible suspicion came to mind. “You’re waiting for me to leave you. Every time I compliment you, you don’t see it as a compliment do you? You see it as an impossible standard that you will never meet.”

“Yes,” Rumplestiltskin whispered.

Belle’s mind was spinning, like when she had her revelation about her time in the Evil Queen’s captivity, and how that had made her idealize the past. She had always known her husband had insecurities, but knowing that intellectually and realizing how deeply they ran, and how much they affected everything, were two different things. It was like her mind was on fire as suddenly so much made sense.

“Every time I did leave, that just made it worse, didn’t it? I went to get some space and ... that’s why you wanted me to stay here at the house? Oh Rumple ...” Belle breathed.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat, staring resolutely at the table. “Every time I lied to you, I told myself that I would make it up later, that you would never have to know, that ... I won’t lie to you again Belle but I can’t promise you’ll like everything you hear.”

“Good,” Belle stated forcefully. “If I did, I probably wouldn’t believe it.” Rumplestiltskin gave a broken, strangled laugh. “Do you ... do you worry that it’ll never go away? The weight of the past I mean.” He looked at her curiously and Belle licked her lips nervously. “I want to make this work Rumple but I’m afraid.”

“Oh Belle.” Rumplestiltskin raised his hand, and gently cupped her face, lightly brushing her cheek with his thumb as he had done so many times before. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

“You’re brave too,” Belle argued softly, she could see the disbelief in his eyes. “Courage isn’t the absence of fear, it’s feeling the fear and doing it anyway. That’s what you did the night you saved me from Merida when she transformed into a bear. That’s what we’re doing now.”

Rumplestiltskin visibly swallowed, before his head sunk down to his chest in acquiescence. “I worry too, that no matter what we do it won’t be enough. This was one hell of a conversation but just talking isn’t going to fix things, only time will do that.”

“Show, don’t tell. Actions speak louder than words,” Belle murmured.

They were clichés and usually about books, but they were appropriate. Even with everything that was said today, Rumplestiltskin was right, just the words alone weren’t enough. She might know things intellectually now, but knowing and trusting were different things. She needed to learn to trust her husband again, and as impatient as she was, it would take time. They needed to be comfortable with one another again.

For so long it seemed all they had was a series of emotionally charged moments, they needed normality, they needed a life together. Belle bit her lip, she ached to tell Rumplestiltskin about the encounter she’d had with her father. She was dreading his reaction but at the same time the memory was festering in her mind.

Now didn’t feel like the time, not after everything else that had already been said but she needed to tell him soon. Truthfully it was her fathers loss, because if he didn’t accept the situation, then they would be estranged. After all she had told him more than once, _‘no one decides my fate but me’_ and she still meant it. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, he was her father, but he had to learn to respect her choices before he could be part of her life. He definitely needed to learn that before he would get anywhere near her child.

Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin, her true love and made a decision. They had talked enough for today, they were two emotional livewires and they needed some time to process everything that had been said.

She smiled teasingly. “How about takeout for dinner?”

*****

“You can’t do this!” Zelena screeched, for the hundredth time.

“Oh put a sock in it sis,” Regina snapped, as she opened the door to Zelena’s cell in the asylum.

They had given her the same one she had been imprisoned in before. If Zelena appreciated the familiar settings, nobody could tell, as she had screaming obscenities and threats almost the entire time since they locked her in here. Regina supposed she had to respect the strength of Zelena’s throat if nothing else, if she had tried screaming that much she would have lost her voice days ago.

“What have you done to my daughter?” Zelena demanded, her eyes flashing with rage.

“Robin’s daughter,” Regina corrected acerbically.

“My daughter, mine, she was supposed to love me.” Zelena screamed, practically frothing at the mouth.

Regina waved a hand, silencing her and waited. She wanted Zelena to hear what she had to say, and if Zelena was in a rage that would never happen. It was sad, seeing her sister like this, because she had thought that they had moved past this. She had identified far too much with Zelena, and she had wanted her to succeed so badly in redemption, that she hadn’t seen the truth. Regina had all but given Zelena redemption on a silver platter, and that wasn’t how it worked. It had to be earned and Zelena didn’t even want it in the first place. Why would she, when being wicked had got her everything she wanted?

“Listen to me,” Regina growled, the moment she saw Zelena accept that she had been silenced, and stop voicelessly wailing. “Listen to me.”

Zelena raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for her to get to the point.

“You are my sister, we’re family and that means something to me,” Regina told her. Zelena visibly sniffed in disbelief. “Believe it or not I don’t care. I’m not going to give up on you. This ...” Regina gestured to the padded cell. “Doesn’t have to be your life. You could redeem yourself, if you choose to be better.”

The chain rattled as Zelena turned her back to her. Regina closed her eyes, this was going to be an exercise in patience, something she had never been very good with. However, it was just the first visit, there would be others, she would come back regularly. Maybe one day Zelena would remember the sweet little girl she had once been, who had just wanted to help others, and then Zelena would choose redemption.

Regina wasn’t holding her breath, she rather suspected this or a similar cell would be Zelena’s permanent home, she was far too dangerous to let roam free. However, especially given all the second chances she had enjoyed, she had to let Zelena know there was an option. She would hold out her hand to Zelena forever, all Zelena had to do was take it.

“I’ve renamed Robin’s daughter. I’m going to call her Eleanor - Ellie,” Regina told her, staring at her sisters back. Zelena’s shoulders tensed but she didn’t turn round. “I would bring her to see you but I worry what you might do, or say. Ellie has to come first. I won’t hide the truth from her, when she’s old enough I’ll explain everything.”

No good ever came from hiding the truth. Regina didn’t want Ellie to be traumatized, which is why she would never set foot near Zelena while her sister was so unhinged. She would introduce the truth gradually, much like she had with Henry and the fact he was adopted. One day Ellie would know everything. It wasn’t a pleasant truth, but Regina couldn’t change that. What she could do, is ensure that Ellie never doubted that she was loved, she would always have family, if not by blood then by what truly mattered.

“I’ll come back in a week or two,” Regina promised. “Please, think about what I’ve said.”

The moment the cell door closed, Regina waved her hand again to lift the silencing spell. She was barely three steps down the corridor when she heard Zelena start screaming again. She had left Ellie at home in Henry’s care, for the fifteen minutes she would be gone, with strict instructions to call her if anything happened. Regina ignored the screams and kept going, her family was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _might_ be able to sneak another chapter in before tomorrow night. I'll do my best but no promises. I really wanted to finish this before the premiere and well I certainly tried :) but even if I do manage another chapter, that won't be the end. My new deadline for finishing this is the end of the month but I don't know if that's going to happen either, this story is getting long. Anyway, in the next chapter there will be the chipped cup, Henry will come to dinner and I might tie up some more loose ends. I hope you'll enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I call the ‘reconciliation’ chapters. It ties up some loose ends left from _The War Within_. Also, I might have taken a prompt from a comment, probably not supposed to do that but ooops :) Anyway, _Agent66_ wondered why Emma stayed with Hook, when he felt no guilt for his actions. This is probably the closest I will ever get to writing CaptainSwan, as I put forward my theory for why. Hope you like it. The next chapter will probably be excessively fluffy. I hope you enjoy!

It was dinner at Granny’s again. They had the table by the window and Emma sat at the back, taking a moment from her family before she would lean forward and join them again. For a change Emma wasn't sitting next to Hook, she had pulled Henry down next to her before he could claim his customary seat to her left. Hook had given her an odd look but said nothing.

The truth was Emma needed time to think. She loved Hook, she was certain about that, but things couldn’t continue how they had been going. At first it had just been infatuation, he had pursued her and she had clung to him because it was easy. Now, she chose to love him because love could be a choice. Privately she admitted that probably meant that they weren’t actually true love, but that didn’t matter.

True love was something from a fairy tale, and despite being the ‘daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming’ her life had never been a fairy tale. To be honest she wasn’t sure what she would do with that kind of life. The kind of love that was hard work, where the love wasn’t always easy but she chose it, that felt more like her reality.

She had told Regina that she wasn’t blind to Hook’s faults. He made claims about being a good man and a hero, and she had enabled that, she had repeated it back to him and made it true. However, as always the truth was a lot more complex. Emma knew that her parents were aware of her time in jail. However, she also knew that they believed it had been a one time thing, and that it had been Neal’s fault, because he had framed her for the watches.

They had no idea of the reality, that she had been in and out of jail until just a year before Henry found her. They didn’t know of the choices she had made, out of self-protection and fear. The memory of Cleo slumping down in a dirty alley, bleeding to death came to mind. Emma had left her there to die, when maybe if she had called for help and stayed with her, applied pressure to the wound, maybe Cleo wouldn’t have died. That was on her conscience. Hook wasn’t the only one with a past they didn’t like to admit, and preferred to pretend didn’t exist.

Hook didn’t seem to feel any guilt over his past actions, instead opting to twist them around and publically blame someone else, often his victim. Emma was fairly certain he did feel guilt, and it was just a self-defense strategy, one she understood but didn’t really condone. If recent events had shown them anything, it was that they needed to own their mistakes, and accept their pasts.

With that, her decision was made. Emma wanted a future with Hook, and while publically nothing was likely to change, privately she wanted more. She would talk with him, they could share their bad memories and misdeeds and form an actual partnership. He claimed that was what he wanted, that she had torn her walls down for him, so it was about time he did the same.

Emma leant forward, rejoining her family, and laughed at a joke her father had just made. She smiled at him, he was holding baby Neal and bouncing him lightly on his lap, to give Snow a chance to eat. Baby Neal was looking around, for once quiet but she doubted that would last long, her brother seemed to only come with two settings - sleeping and wailing.

It made her wonder what he would be like as a child, she suspected he would be a loud boisterous little boy and she looked forward to watching him grow up. She didn’t want anymore children, her memories of raising Henry might be fake but they had cured any urge she had for another child. From how nervous Hook was around babies in general, Emma suspected he would be rather pleased about that.

Regina was cradling Ellie in her arms and Emma was struck with the realization that Regina was someone that was meant to be a mother. She was practically radiating contentment, even though Emma knew how internally conflicted she was. Emma supposed it was like her father said, life was a series of moments, and in this moment nothing was wrong in Regina’s world. Henry looked happy, glancing around his family with a satisfied look on his face. He was the one that loved it the most when they were all together.

Life wasn’t perfect. A moment like this came close, but if she thought about it, then even if this had cracks in the perfection. There were people that should be here, that weren’t. There were the paths that were now forever closed to them, the road not traveled, which could have been better or worse - everyone had regrets. Emma banished the specter of cynicism, the bite of realism which sometimes reared up and threatened to drown her.

This was enough, this right here and she was determined to enjoy it. No matter how hard it was to believe sometimes, this was her life. She had always wanted family, now she had more than she had ever dreamed.

*****

“Rumple!” Jefferson roared.

Rumplestiltskin gave Jefferson a dirty look but it didn’t damper the hatter’s enthusiasm. They were standing once more in the center of Main Street, and there was a crowd gathered. Not that Rumplestiltskin was surprised, after all it wasn’t just Mulan who wanted to leave Storybrooke. Jefferson bounced over and gave an exaggerated bow, a silly smile spread across his face.

“You came for the inaugural use of my new hat. I’m so honored,” Jefferson teased. “Or are you doubting your magic and came to make sure it worked?”

“Not at all,” Rumplestiltskin said crisply, though Jefferson was half right.

The spell to combine the hat with the apprentices wand had been incredibly complex. It was one of the most difficult pieces of magic he had ever done. While Rumplestiltskin wasn’t given to self-doubt on magical matters, he couldn’t help but be slightly apprehensive about this. Travelling between realms wasn’t supposed to be easy, he had spent two hundred years searching for a way, before going for his last resort of the dark curse.

This spell, gave Jefferson the power of the apprentice’s wand, which would make travel easy and it wasn’t beyond the realms of possibility that magic itself wouldn’t stand for that. His other reason for attending was curiosity, he wanted to see who stayed and who left. Plus, if there was going to be a magical mishap his place was at Belle’s side, and she had come to say goodbye to Mulan and wish her friend well.

“Alright, first stop is the Enchanted Forest,” Jefferson announced. “Anyone wants anything else, hang tight here and I’ll be back for you.”

“Rumplestiltskin.”

He turned and saw that it was Mulan who had called his name. Belle was a few steps behind her, talking with Ruby and Dorothy. “Something I can do for you dearie?” he asked.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Mulan told him.

“You’re welcome,” Rumplestiltskin said stiffly. He cleared his throat awkwardly, not at all sure what to do with gratitude, nobody thanked him - ever. “So, do you have plans for your return to the Enchanted Forest?”

Mulan nodded. “I have some friends to visit. Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, and the Merry Men of course. I heard they all returned with the evacuation.”

Rumplestiltskin frowned, sensing that wasn’t quite it. He raised a knowing eyebrow. “After that?”

“DunBroch,” Mulan said simply.

“Ah, Merida is an old friend then I take it?” Rumplestiltskin pressed.

A slight smile crossed Mulan’s lips but she said nothing, and he was grudgingly impressed with her poker face. He had lost the ability to see the future a long time ago. However, he could still read people and Mulan felt like an adventurer to him, someone with a restless spirit. He also sensed that she was perhaps ready to hang up the sword and he wished her well, everyone deserved their shot at a happy ending.

“All aboard!” Jefferson shouted, throwing his hat into the center of the crossroads.

Purple and crimson smoke started spiraling, forming a whirlwind on the ground. Rumplestiltskin swallowed and stepped back instinctively. He hated portals and while this one wasn’t green, it swirled the same way. He quickly moved to Belle’s side and took a firm grip of her hand, unable to shake the fear of separation that clogged his throat, and made him feel nauseous.

Jefferson jumped first and a beat later he was followed by Mulan, who stopped forward without fear. Both because he wanted to know, and to distract himself Rumplestiltskin watched the line of people carefully. Both eyebrows shot up towards his hairline as he saw the Blue Fairy herself primly jump into the portal. She was followed by several of her fleas, or fellow fairies, and he felt his jaw dropping in shock. He hadn’t expected that.

Eventually everyone who was going to the Enchanted Forest jumped, and the portal closed, winking out of existence. It appeared to have worked just as advertised and Rumplestiltskin felt his tension fade away. He squeezed Belle’s hand gently in apology for having gripped it so hard earlier, and let it go. Over on the other side he spotted one of the Blue Fairy’s fleas, who obviously had stayed behind.

“One moment,” Rumplestiltskin murmured to Belle, heading directly over towards the remaining fairy, who appeared to be standing next to a dwarf of all people. “I was surprised to see Blue leave,” he stated without preamble.

Leroy gave Rumplestiltskin a suspicious look. “What’s it to you?”

“Curiosity,” Rumplestiltskin answered simply. “The fairies and I have a ... complicated history. Will they be returning?” He looked directly at the fairy, who flushed under his scrutiny.

“No, they won’t be coming back, except to visit. Only Tink and I stayed behind,” she explained.

“I’m surprised Blue let you stay, you didn’t want to go back?” Rumplestiltskin checked.

He knew what a control freak Blue was, and he rather suspected that Tink, and this fairy he didn’t know, were only allowed to stay behind as her spies in Storybrooke. Perhaps also to facilitate communication between the fairies and Snow White, or anyone else they pretended to care about. It wasn’t like the fairies actually cared, if they did, then they might have stepped up once or twice when this town had been in danger. They always claimed that they would try and do something, but unsurprisingly nothing ever happened.

“Astrid, it’s alright you don’t have to ...” Leroy said reassuringly, giving Rumplestiltskin a dirty look.

“It’s fine Leroy,” Astrid said fondly, tracing her hand down his cheek. Leroy blushed and Rumplestiltskin got his second surprise of the day, feeling the faint tingle of true love. “I stayed to be with Leroy. We couldn’t be together in the old world, but maybe we can be happy here. Tink stayed because she was banished once, Blue accepted her back but ...” Astrid screwed her face up, searching for the words. “I suppose Storybrooke is easier, people can be who they are and not just who they are supposed to be.”

“I can certainly agree with that,” Rumplestiltskin told her, giving her a nod of respect, the first he had ever offered any fairy.

He turned and headed back to Belle’s side. It appeared that Blue had only left behind the outcasts, which was just typical of her. She preached acceptance but was one of the most judgmental, hypocritical and high minded people he had ever met.

“Rumple, is everything ok?” Belle asked, her eyes flickering between him and Astrid and Leroy.

He smiled at her and nodded. “You know I think it just might be.”

*****

Belle opened the front door as quietly as possible. It was late, Ruby and Dorothy were planning on returning to Oz in the morning and an impromptu party had sprung up at the diner, time had rather got away from her. Belle winced as the door creaked, pushing it shut softly until there was a click as the lock engaged.

She padded through the house, there was only one light burning, in Rumplestiltskin’s study. He was sitting in his office chair, slumped forward but he wasn’t looking at any papers on the desk, he was looking at something he was holding in his hands. She leant on the door frame and was about to greet him when she frowned. The low glow of the bulb was reflecting off something he was holding, something white, ceramic and very recognizable.

“My chipped cup,” Belle said in surprise, she had thought it had been destroyed.

Rumplestiltskin twisted round and gave her a fond, tremulous smile. “Indeed.”

He put the cup back down on his desk. Belle slipped forward, casually resting her hand on her husbands shoulder as she peered at the cup. Clearly it had been mended by magic, there was no sign anything had befallen it, apart from her initial chip from all those years ago.

“I thought it had been lost in the woods?” Belle stated curiously.

He nodded. “I broke it to escape from Merida and I found it ... in the underworld.”

Belle blinked, feeling tears come unbidden to her eyes. Their cup had been a talisman of their relationship. Having Rumplestiltskin back and safe, from Emma’s clutches, had been more important than any symbol. However, if there had been time she would have mourned the cups destruction.

She had to confess, when she had thought about it later, it had seemed almost like a sign. The cup had been destroyed, and their relationship was in tatters, one couldn’t exist without the other. Now, the cup was back and whole again, right when their relationship was also on the mend. It felt right.

“You found it in the underworld?” Belle remarked, raising an eyebrow. “This is the first time you are mentioning it, when I actually catch you with it?”

Rumplestiltskin looked panicked. “I was waiting for the right moment,” he stammered.

“Relax Rumple,” Belle murmured, giving into the urge to card her fingers through his hair. “With how intense everything has been, it’s probably just as well.”

“Belle,” Rumplestiltskin breathed.

She took a step back, regretfully letting her hand fall away from him, a sad smile on her face. They were like magnets, drawn to one another but she was trying to resist. Falling into his arms too early could be disastrous. There was still a little voice at the back of her mind warning her to be wary. They had talked so much over the last couple of weeks, but she still needed time to process everything, and to trust and believe in it with her heart and not just her head.

“I do love you Rumplestiltskin,” Belle told him. She bent down, her lips brushed his forehead.

“And I love you,” he whispered with such conviction he took her breath away. “And I love you.”

From his position his head was level with her stomach. He didn’t have to move much to wrap his arms round her, and press his head against where their child was growing. There was no outward sign yet but they were both aware of the new life they had created, the family that they were building together. Belle sniffed as he gently laid a kiss on her stomach before pulling back.

She had never doubted he would be a good father, she had just feared what he might do in order to protect them both. In many ways she still had that fear but now she had some time to think, and wasn’t reeling from one emotional maelstrom to another, she understood it a little better. After all, she had placed herself under a sleeping curse because she would do _anything_ to protect their child.

Belle might not want Rumplestiltskin to darken his soul for her benefit, but if it would assure the safety or happiness of their child? That might be a trade they could both live with. These thoughts and feelings disturbed her because it wasn’t how a hero should act. It went against the moral code which she believed in, but then this was the real world and not a storybook. The messy morals of reality was something she was going to have to learn to live with.

“Goodnight Rumple,” Belle said.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” he replied.

She could feel his gaze follow her as she left the room. Sometimes compromises were necessary and she knew that she needed to come to terms with that. That would take time, but so would learning to trust her husband again. However, tonight she felt buoyed by hope, that the weight of suspicion, mistrust and fear would one day leave her.

Each day that passed, her husband showed her with his actions that they were making the right choice to be together and to make it work. Her heart might not be so easily convinced but the old cliché really was true that ‘time healed all wounds’. In the past lay heartbreak, but that didn’t have to be their future, in fact she was certain that the future would be better.

Belle had once tried to be his everything, because she hadn’t known how to help with the loss of Neal. That wasn’t going to be a mistake she would repeat. Rumplestiltskin now had others in his life, like Henry, and she was going to do everything she could to encourage that. While nothing would ever erase the Neal-shaped ragged hole in their lives, she knew that Neal would want them to be happy. True love was worth fighting for and so was family.

*****

If Rumplestiltskin was honest, he had expected that someone would put their foot down about Henry coming to dinner. He knew that the pirate would no doubt tell anyone who stood still, about how 'the crocodile' was no doubt up to no good. That would of course be countered by the fact that Belle would be there, but the entire Charming clan had long regarded him with deep suspicion. However, on Friday night Henry arrived at 6pm just as they had arranged.

“Hello Henry,” Rumplestiltskin greeted him, as he opened the door.

“Hi Grandpa,” Henry replied, an endearing mix of cheerfulness mixed with hesitation.

“Do you need to call either of your mothers?” Rumplestiltskin asked as he led Henry towards the kitchen.

Henry shook his head. “Nah they just told me to have a good time.”

Rumplestiltskin nearly tripped hearing that. He could believe it of Regina but he was surprised at Emma. However, as he had noted more than once, recent events had caused everyone do some soul-searching. Considering he usually noticed more than most, somehow he had missed how unwell Emma had looked until the past week, when she started to look better.

He supposed he had put it down to being the dark one, but thinking back she had started to deteriorate before then. He had once held some small measure of respect for Emma, she hadn’t been afraid to stand against him and Bae had loved her. Emma’s recent actions had destroyed that respect but for Henry’s sake, he was glad Emma was doing better, even if she was unfortunately still involved with the pirate.

“I think mom, well both of them actually, are hoping you’ll tell me about my dad,” Henry said awkwardly. “Mom, Regina, actually told me to ask if you didn’t volunteer.”

“Really?” Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she said family was important,” Henry muttered, the tips of his ears turning red in typical teenage embarrassment at the sentiment.

“Well.” Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat, oddly touched. “She’s not wrong.”

“Hey Henry.” Belle beamed at him. “How’s school?”

Henry wrinkled his nose. “Honestly? It’s making me wish for another town crisis. Normal life is so boring.”

Rumplestiltskin gave him a sharp look and met Belle’s concerned gaze. Neither of them had ever considered that aspect of the ‘crisis of the week’. Now Rumplestiltskin thought about it, he was rather alarmed. He had been horrified when Emma had dragged Henry down to the underworld along with everyone else, just a day after telling him not to scare the boy by talking about it. Regina had explained that Henry would find a way to follow them, and get into trouble regardless, so it was safer if he was with them, but that was hardly a comforting argument.

This town had been rocked by crisis after crisis for too long. Rumplestiltskin had already been hoping that the town would be able to enjoy a period of uninterrupted peace, now he was adamant about ensuring that would happen. Henry was his grandson and it was little wonder he was so reckless and impulsive, they were hardly providing him with a stable environment. How could he grow up to live a normal life, if they had conditioned him to leap into action with the slightest provocation? He needed to learn caution and guile. Rumplestiltskin snorted, perhaps some Gold family wits to offset the Charming heroics.

“Did dad like school?” Henry asked.

“There wasn’t a school in the village,” Rumplestiltskin replied, after a moment’s pause to swap mental gears. “I taught him what I could at home, mostly preparation for a trade. It was a couple of hundreds ago, a whole other life.”

“At least that’s useful,” Henry groused, but with very little feeling. “So my dad was a spinner like you?”

“He might have been. He didn’t really have the patience for it and I’d tried to get him apprenticed elsewhere but ...” Rumplestiltskin shook his head at the memories.

Those had been dark and desperate days. With the seemingly never-ending ogre war, and the fact that the front was so close by that time, there were very few trades around. Very few would take on an apprentice only for them to be conscripted and die, it wasn’t worth their time. Even less would consider the son of the town coward. Whether he had liked the work or not, Bae hadn’t really hadn’t much choice about becoming a spinner, it was the only trade his father knew and could therefore teach him.

“He was only just fourteen when ...” Rumplestiltskin trailed off again, unable to finish the sentence.

“Neal did believe in education,” Belle added quickly, getting Henry’s attention away from Rumplestiltskin. “He said it was the one thing that nobody can take away.”

Rumplestiltskin shot her a grateful look and took a deep breath. He wanted to talk about Bae with Henry, but it hurt because Bae should be here to laugh at the stories, and add his own. It was like there was a hole where his son, and Henry’s father should be, and that hole would never be filled. He missed him, he would always miss him.

“Yeah mom - Emma has said that,” Henry agreed. He looked at Belle and bit his lip. “Erm mom said that she’d tell me some stories but you knew him as well didn’t you? During that year in the Enchanted Forest.”

Belle looked uncertainly at Rumplestiltskin. “For a short time yes but it was a matter of weeks really. We did talk a bit on the journey. Neal was quite fond of his movie references and even with Lacey’s memories I didn’t know most of them, something he liked to tease me about.”

“Do you remember the titles?” Henry asked eagerly. “Could we watch them?”

“I’m not sure,” Belle admitted. “But a movie night doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded in agreement. “An excellent idea.”

Gratefully he turned his attention to the stove, and started to make preparations to dish up the dinner. It had got a bit tense there for a moment, and he thought an activity like watching a movie might reduce the intensity. Who knows, maybe ‘movie night’ could become a regular event. It would be a nice safe bonding exercise, that not even his worst detractors could object about.

He watched Henry chat with Belle, and even though there was an ache in his heart because Bae wasn’t here, he thought that this might be what feeling happy felt like. His family, everyone he truly cared about, under one roof and about to have a meal together. Everything was far from perfect, but he thought that they were finally on the right track. Not to get a cliché happy ending, but for a normal happy life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Three Months Later..._

Rumplestiltskin was content. It was an odd feeling for him, but one he was fast becoming more familiar with. Just over three months ago, and he would argue over thirty years in the making, he and Belle had finally shared true loves kiss. It had woken Belle from her sleeping curse, and had been the start of their reconciliation. In the weeks that had followed, they had talked a lot, finally putting all their issues on the table. However, no amount of talking could fix their marriage, only time could do that.

There had been arguments, and he had despaired on occasion whether their marriage could be fixed. They had rehashed the same conversations, and slowly over time the trust that had been shattered between them had mended. The night that Belle had taken him by the hand, and asked him to come to bed, was the magic moment when he had known that everything would work out. Up until then, they had been living in the house separately. After that night, they were truly back together as a couple and sharing everything.

He hummed happily and dropped a kiss down onto the top of Belle’s head. They had eaten dinner an hour earlier, and were now snuggled up on the couch. Belle was reading and he was half dozing, just enjoying holding his wife in his arms. As was usual, one hand was curved round her stomach, which was just starting to show a curve where their child was growing. Belle sniffed, causing him to frown.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“Yeah,” Belle replied unconvincingly. “It’s just something in the book.”

“Ah,” he murmured in understanding. She twisted and shot him a weak smile, and he gently kissed her cheek. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Belle sighed. “Well it’s not the book exactly ... it’s what it made me think about.”

“What’s that?” Rumplestiltskin asked guardedly, looking at the book with slight suspicion.

“There’s this scene ... well it’s ... they are talking about how their parents met and fell in love. It just made me think of our story.” Belle closed the book and put it on the coffee table, covering his hand, where it was resting on her stomach. “One day our child will ask that question.”

“And it’s not a happy tale,” Rumplestiltskin finished sadly.

He sighed deeply, he knew better than most that the past was inescapable. They might be in a better place now, but he couldn’t change what had happened. If he could go back, and do it all over again he would, and he would try and do right by Belle from the start. He had made so many mistakes, some he had known he was making at the time, and others had only become obvious with hindsight.

“Rumple,” Belle breathed. “That’s not what I meant.”

Rumplestiltskin snorted. “Really? What will we tell our child? That I threw you out of the dark castle, dooming you to thirty years imprisonment. That we dated for just a couple of precious weeks before one of my enemies shot you over the town line, and you lost your memory. That immediately after you regained your memories I went to Neverland. On my return, we were only together all of a couple of days before I died.”

“Rumple, stop it,” Belle muttered weakly.

“You and my son brought me back, but it cost Bae his life,” he continued bitterly. “I was then enslaved for a year, and immediately on gaining my freedom we got married. I spent the first few weeks of our marriage lying to you. You then banished me from town seemingly forever and …”

“Rumple, stop it!” Belle interrupted, more firmly this time.

Rumplestiltskin took a shaky breath, he didn’t think he was even halfway through the list, but he couldn’t blame Belle for not wanting to hear it. He didn’t want to think about it either. They had lived it once and that was enough. Yes true love needed to be fought for, some would argue it couldn’t be considered true love if it was easy. However, up until recently their love had been nothing _but_ a fight, with happy moments few and far between and often overshadowed by events.

“We ended up here and that’s what matters,” Belle stated earnestly.

Belle shifted position. She had been leaning back against him, with his arms around her, but she turned so that she was cuddling into him, wrapping her arms around him as well. She burrowed her head into his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck.

“I love you,” Belle murmured.

“And I love you,” Rumplestiltskin replied easily. “But our tale doesn’t make for much of a courtship.” He sighed again, he couldn’t change that - or could he? His quick mind, suddenly started spinning possibilities. A slow smile spread across his face, and his eyes sparkled. “We need a story to tell our child, or at least one to tell them until they are older and better able to understand the complexities of what happened.”

Belle pulled back, to look him warily in the eye. “What are you planning?”

Rumplestiltskin just smirked, and mimed zipping his lips shut. Belle rolled her eyes at him but snuggled back against his chest, obviously content to let him scheme for now. It was a mark of how far they had come, that she didn’t press because she knew she could trust him. He was glad of that because this would work so much better as a surprise. They might now be pretty much rock solid as a couple, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t still room for improvement, and he thought that this was just what they needed.

*****

Two days later and Belle was at the library. Her eyes flickered to the clock for at least the tenth time that morning. The time was passing very slowly today. She couldn’t get into a book, which was unusual for her, but sometimes settling was hard. It happened the most when her mind was occupied with a thorny problem. She had been thinking about it increasingly in the last few weeks.

Now, that her relationship with her husband was mended, and better than new, she thought that it was perhaps time to tackle her relationships with others - namely her father. She hadn’t spoken to him at all, since that day at his shop shortly after Rumplestiltskin had woken her from the sleeping curse. Belle had told her husband about that encounter and he had been furious.

She could tell how badly Rumplestiltskin had wanted to lash out at Maurice, but he hadn’t done anything. Belle had also known how much her husband had wanted to beg her not to see her father, or at least not go without him, but he hadn’t said a word about that either. Rumplestiltskin respected her too much to make demands like that, even if they were born of fear and protectiveness, and she loved him all the more for it.

Belle had made the choice on her own, not to go back because truthfully she didn’t think there was anything more to say. She had hoped that her father would make the next move. He knew where she was most days - right here in the library. All he had to do was walk down the street. Belle was realistic enough to know that her father would never like her husband, or be happy about her choices. However, all she wanted was for him to accept them, but unfortunately it seemed that was beyond him, as the days slipped past and there was no contact from him.

“What the hell?” Belle muttered lightly, as she suddenly caught sight of a box casually sitting on the circulation desk.

It hadn’t been there a moment ago, and she had only turned her back for a second. She rolled her eyes lightly, a slight smile playing across her lips. This had her husband written all over it. Belle strode over to the desk and gasped. It was a beautiful box of her favorite chocolates. There was a tag on the front which read _‘with love - R’_ , despite the fact that nobody else would know to get these.

She pulled the lid off and took a deep breath, savoring the rich smell of the chocolate. They were perfectly handcrafted, and looked almost too good to eat. However, she knew that they tasted even better than they looked, so she picked one up and placed it on her tongue. It started to melt and she moaned with delight at the sweet flavor.

Belle laughed, this wasn’t going to help the time pass any faster. She was itching to walk across the street to the shop and thank her husband personally for his thoughtful gift. She grinned wickedly, and shrugged, perhaps she would anyway. Why wait until lunch? The library could be open without her for a few hours.

*****

The next day Belle was in the library again, humming happily as she reshelved a few books. It didn’t take long, and then she picked up a book she had found this morning which looked interesting. There was an armchair towards the back of the library, nestled in between two of the stacks which made for a nice quiet reading nook. She would hear if anyone came in the library, but today she felt like losing herself in a good novel for a couple of hours.

Her restlessness from the day before had decided not to plague her today. She was still pondering what to do about her father, because no matter how many times she came to the conclusion that what happened next was up to him, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should do something. Maybe there was some way to explain to him how happy she was now, and how good a husband Rumplestiltskin really was.

She couldn’t, and wouldn’t, say that Rumplestiltskin had changed, because he hadn’t. He was still the same man that she had fallen in love with over thirty years ago. He had always had good in him, she had seen that then, and it was even more obvious now. That didn’t mean that he didn’t also have darkness in him, but she loved all of him, even those parts that were dark. Everyone had some darkness in them, and true love meant true acceptance.

Belle sighed and pushed it to the back of her mind, curling up into the armchair and cracking open the book. An hour later, she marked her place with a bookmark and got up to stretch. She half-heartedly glared at her legs which had gone to sleep on her, and stomped firmly on the ground to wake them up. Belle turned the corner of the stacks and blinked. She hadn’t heard anyone come into the library but there was a stack of books on the desk.

As she drew closer, she saw that they were tied together by a blue ribbon. “Oh Rumple,” Belle breathed, a soft smile on her face. She lifted the tag which was the same as the day before, reading _‘with love - R.’_

“Oh my,” Belle gasped, her eyes widening, when she untied the ribbon and saw the books.

It was a stack of half a dozen first editions. Reverently Belle gently ran her finger across the cover of the first one. She was almost afraid to touch them, but to a book lover like her, this was an incredible gift. It was like touching a piece of history, in addition to being in the form of the written word. Belle sniffed at the incredibly thoughtful gift, blinking back happy tears.

This was even better than the sinfully amazing box of chocolates that had magically appeared on her desk yesterday. Belle shook her head in amusement, her husband was spoiling her. She bit her lip, wracking her brain to think whether she had missed an important date. With how time had been frozen, and the repeated bouts of losing all or some memories, it was sometimes hard to keep track of these things.

Although, Belle’s smirk turned positively carnal, his reward system was pretty good, but then that was definitely mutually beneficial. They even had the excuse of pregnancy hormones, not that they needed an excuse. After so much time apart, she was really relishing the chance for them to finally be together - in every sense.

The last couple of months had been wonderful, with all the quiet nights at home. Henry had been over for dinner or a movie most weeks, and she knew how much that meant to her husband. Privately, Belle hoped that the town had finally got the ‘villain of the week’ nonsense out of it’s system, and they could look forward to peace on a far more permanent basis. It was about time.

*****

The next day Belle looked over to the library desk and laughed. There was another gift-wrapped box laying there. Once again, it had been delivered by magic, in a moment when she wasn’t looking. She shook her head, this was the third day running Rumplestiltskin had sent her a gift and while it was sweet, it really wasn’t necessary. She knew that he loved her, and there was no need for him to prove it with gifts, he proved it every day with his actions.

This box was smaller than the square box of exquisite chocolates, but had the same tag reading _‘with love - R’_. It was rectangular, and slim and she didn’t have to rip open the wrapping to guess what it was. It looked like a jewelry case, a fact she confirmed a moment later. It was blue, and lightly textured. Belle opened it, the hinge snapping open with an audible sound.

Belle gasped. Laying on a satin pillow was a beautiful antique locket. It was open, displaying that it currently didn’t contain any pictures. She rolled her eyes, that was just like her husband, he was still painfully unsure sometimes about their relationship. He would have thought it presumptuous to have put pictures of them both inside. That just meant she would need to suggest it later. She would ask him to help her find, or take, appropriate photos for it.

Gently she ran a finger over the outside of the locket. It was painted with the image of part of the globe, from the maps of this land. She knew that Rumplestiltskin had chosen it with care, because that sort of detail represented her long-held dream to see the world. Belle snapped the case shut and gripped it tightly. She loved it, just as she had loved the chocolates and the books, but this had to stop. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t keep sending her gifts.

With a determined nod, Belle strode out of the library and across the street to the pawnshop. She pushed open the door. Her husband was at the counter and looked up at her arrival, giving her a positively dirty grin.

“I see you found the locket,” Rumplestiltskin stated unnecessarily.

“It’s beautiful Rumple,” Belle allowed. “But I don’t understand why you are doing this. You don’t have to give me gifts, all I want is you.”

Rumplestiltskin ducked his head in embarrassment, a soft pleased smile on his face. Belle walked round the counter and slipped her arms around him, feeling him drop a kiss onto the top of her head, as she burrowed into his chest.

“I love _you_ alright,” Belle murmured. “So no more gifts ok?”

“Ok,” Rumplestiltskin agreed.

Belle pulled back and looked at him curiously. “Was there a reason ...?”

He smirked. “I thought I would finally give you the courtship you deserve.”

“Oh Rumple,” Belle breathed, suddenly remembering the conversation they’d had a few days ago, about a tale they could tell their child. “Our courtship was wonderful, it was what was right for us at the time.”

“I know,” Rumplestiltskin said unconvincingly, with a slight shrug. “But it was abbreviated. We should have perhaps dated for longer, rather than getting married straight after ... Zelena. I just loved you so much and I didn’t want to lose you.”

Belle bit her lip, she understood what he meant, even if she didn’t entirely agree. In hindsight getting married then probably wasn’t the best idea they’d ever had. Rumplestiltskin had been enslaved for a year, Neal had just died, and it was obvious in retrospect that he had just been desperately trying to hold onto the one person he had left. They hadn’t talked about anything that had happened, they had just tried to pretend that everything was alright, in the hope that eventually it would become true.

She had been so relieved to have him back, and she loved him so much, that suggesting they postpone getting married hadn’t even crossed her mind. Even knowing what a mess things had been for several months afterwards, Belle couldn’t regret getting married when they did. Ultimately, it had got them to where they were now, and she wouldn’t trade their current relationship for the world.

“Courtships aren’t one-sided - in this world at least,” Belle pointed out, deciding not to argue with her husbands opinion that they needed another courtship. It could be something that they did together, and she remembered Ruby telling her about ‘date night’ what felt like a lifetime ago.

Rumplestiltskin frowned. “What do you mean?”

“No more gifts,” Belle repeated firmly, for the third time. “I’m thinking something more along the lines of hamburger dates, picnic lunches at the shop, long walks on the beach.”

“Weekends at the cabin,” Rumplestiltskin suggested, visibly warming to the idea.

Belle leant forward and kissed him lightly. “Exactly. Just quality time together.”

“I can go along with that,” Rumplestiltskin agreed, staring at her as he sometimes did, like he couldn’t believe she was real.

She reached for the box containing the locket and placed it on the glass counter. “I need a picture of you and me to put inside this. Any suggestions, or do we need to take a new photo for it?”

*****

_One Month Later..._

Rumplestiltskin dried his hands on the dishcloth, having just cleared up the kitchen from dinner. The dishwasher was humming away, it had been another wonderfully normal evening. After Belle had come to the shop, and told him no more gifts, their ‘courtship’ had turned into just spending time together. They had already been doing that, but now they did it with more awareness.

It was easier than he had thought, to slip into the habit of not actually talking to one another. They would make idle conversation through dinner, and then Belle would bury herself in a book, and he would go to his office. Sometimes they had spent evenings together, with them both reading or watching television. He had loved just holding her, and snuggling together, but just being with someone, wasn’t the same as actually spending time with them.

In the past month, at least twice a week, they had made a real effort to be present, when they were together. To his surprise, Rumplestiltskin had realized how much he still hadn’t known about his beloved wife, and Belle in turn, had learned so much more about him. It was just stories from their pasts, little details that weren’t important in the grand scheme of things, but it was still things that he’d loved learning about her.

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t thought that he could love Belle more, but they were closer now than they had ever been. They finally had the life together that they had always wanted, but had once seemed so far out of reach. In a way they had fallen even more deeply in love with one another.

He wandered out of the kitchen and leant against the living room doorframe, a fond expression on his face. Belle was snuggled under a blanket on the couch, her nose buried in a book. To his surprise, after a moment she looked up at him, shooting him a warm smile.

“Rumple, finally,” Belle teased. She tapped the couch next to her. “Come sit with me.”

“What are you reading?” Rumplestiltskin asked, moving to sit down.

Whatever it was clearly wasn’t very good, as usually it felt like a small bomb could go off and Belle wouldn’t notice, yet today she had heard his approach.

“It’s a book on names,” Belle told him, cuddling into his side, and putting the book between them. “I know there’s still several months to go, but I thought we should start thinking about it.”

“The scan wasn’t clear remember,” Rumplestiltskin said, a goofy smile crossing his face.

This land truly had magic of it’s own. A few weeks ago they’d gone to the hospital, and got a miraculous picture, an image of their growing child. There had been video as well, so they could hear the heart beating. However, their child hadn’t felt like cooperating, and had been in the wrong position to tell gender. That didn’t matter to him, boy or girl, what was important was that it was healthy, which apparently their child was.

“So we pick a name for a boy and a girl,” Belle suggested reasonably. “Who knows, we might eventually have one of each.”

“You want another child?” Rumplestiltskin breathed.

Belle chuckled lightly. “Well let’s enjoy this one for a while first, but maybe eventually, I don’t know. We’ll have to see how we feel, and what happens.”

“Oh, Belle,” Rumplestiltskin murmured.

He leant over and gave her a soft kiss which Belle enthusiastically returned. For several minutes, they just sat there gently kissing. Eventually they stopped, their foreheads touching, just enjoying the closeness between them. After a moment Belle leaned back and refocused on the book.

“I don’t want to name our child after anyone. I know it’s a fine way to honor people but ...” Belle trailed off, shrugging.

Rumplestiltskin nodded. “No I agree. Our child will have enough to live up to as it is, plus I think the Charming’s have cornered the market on honoring the dead.”

Belle squeezed his hand lightly. “Which brings us back to the book. It’s got lots of names and their meanings. You have often said names have power,” she teased gently. “So we need to pick a good one.”

“Are there any names you like?” Rumplestiltskin asked. Belle looked at him searchingly, and he gestured at the book. “You’ve already been looking, I thought perhaps you had some in mind.”

“Well ...” Belle chewed on her lip. “Almost everyone in town has two names, their cursed name and their real name. You are Rumplestiltskin, but you are also Mr. Gold.”

“And you are just Belle,” Rumplestiltskin continued. “I don’t really understand sweetheart.”

“I thought our child should either have two names, or a name which could be suited to both worlds. I mean you are called Rumplestiltskin.” Belle smiled. “Our child should have a unique name as well.”

“You know I always thought my father hated me to call me that,” Rumplestiltskin pointed out dryly.

Although perhaps his father had some premonition of what the future had held. The name hadn’t really suited the spinner he had been, but it had been a perfect mysterious moniker for a sorcerer, for the legendary dark one. It had been a name that he could bespell, so that he would hear whispers when people talked of him. He couldn’t have done that if he had been called something more ordinary.

“So for a boy,” Rumplestiltskin prompted.

“Ok for this world at least, I thought maybe Charles, this book says that means ‘a free man’ which feels right,” Belle suggested.

“Nobody chooses my fate but me,” Rumplestiltskin murmured with a fond expression. “Sounds like he would have his mothers independence and strength of self.” He nodded firmly. “I like it.”

“I did have another option, which is in two parts. One for the old world, one for the new,” Belle continued. “For the old world - Xanatos. It’s after the Xanatos Gambit, which is where a mastermind positions the board, so that no matter what people do, the outcome is the same. It reminded me of you.”

“The dark curse,” Rumplestiltskin muttered.

Belle nodded and squeezed his hand again. “Among other things, yes. It just seemed to fit the son of Rumplestiltskin.”

He took a deep breath, constructing events so that the curse would play out had taken decades. Hundreds of subtle manipulations to get people onto the necessary paths. The dark curse had been something he had talked about with Belle a lot over the last few months. He had always assumed that it was something she had begrudgingly accepted he had done, he had never thought that she would approve. Especially because in recent years, portals to other realms had seemed so easy to find.

Rumplestiltskin had thought she wouldn’t understand the desperation he had felt. The dark curse had been his only option, his only path to Bae. With how it had turned out in the end, with Bae dying, some part of him wished that he had never done it and then maybe Bae would have lived a full life. However, even back when he’d had the power of sight, he’d never been able to see ‘the road not taken’ and so he didn’t truly know whether it would have been better for Bae or not. What was done, could not be undone.

Belle had surprised him though, because once she had heard the full story she had approved. He supposed really the ‘dark curse’ hadn’t been that bad. People had been frozen in time for thirty years, their lives put on hold, but nothing had been actually destroyed. This world offered so many new options for people, options which many had come to prefer. It hadn’t really been all that dark at all.

“Then you might laugh but for this world, Xan sounds a bit like Sam, and I do like the name Samuel,” Belle added. “Samuel Gold has a good ring to it.”

“I’m not going to laugh,” Rumplestiltskin said hoarsely. “Although I think naming our son Xanatos might be tempting fate. Imagine a combination of my skill at striking an advantageous deal, and your eyes. Nobody would stand a chance.”

“He might not have my eyes,” Belle retorted, she smirked. “Probably would be a budding manipulator though.”

“I hope he, or she, does have your eyes,” Rumplestiltskin murmured. “I am rather fond of them.”

“And I’m rather fond of yours.” Belle kissed him gently on the cheek. “Ok girls names. I like Lucy, which means light but it doesn’t feel unique enough.”

Rumplestiltskin took the book and leafed through it for a moment. “How about Nadia? It means hope.”

“Oh Rumple,” Belle breathed, blinking back tears. “That’s perfect.”

He placed a hand on Belle’s stomach, and she placed her hand next to his, and they just smiled at one another. He didn’t know whether their child would be called Nadia, Charles, Samuel or something else. Names might have power, but this shared moment between them was more powerful than any name.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later and Rumplestiltskin found himself in the most unlikely of places. He was standing outside of Game of Thorns. It had been over four months and Belle’s father still hadn’t even come to see her, let alone apologized. If it was up to him, then Rumplestiltskin was quite happy to leave Maurice out of their lives. However, he knew how much it would mean to Belle if things between them and her father, could return to how they were before the events of that thrice-damned sorcerers hat.

Maurice would never like him, or approve of him, but Rumplestiltskin would settle for begrudging acceptance. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was likely to be a very unpleasant encounter. Then he pushed open the door to the shop. Maurice was behind the counter and scowled the moment he saw him.

“You,” Maurice spat.

Rumplestiltskin bit back the first half dozen sarcastic responses that came to mind. As much fun as baiting his father-in-law was, it would be counter-productive today.

“Belle misses you,” Rumplestiltskin said simply. “She doesn’t like this estrangement.”

“Well then she knows what she has to do,” Maurice growled, glaring at him.

“Belle makes her own choices, you know that as well as I do,” Rumplestiltskin continued. “I know how lucky I am, to have been blessed with true love. Make no mistake, what Belle and I share _is_ true love. If you don’t believe me, ask David Nolan, or Emma Swan, they both witnessed our true loves kiss.”

Maurice scowled. “You put a spell on my girl to make her love you.”

“I did no such thing!” Rumplestiltskin snapped, his patience fraying thin. “There is no magic that can create love of any kind, let alone true love.”

“What do you want?” Maurice asked bluntly.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. “Belle wants her father back. What I want is for my wife to be happy.”

Maurice snorted. “Things are never that simple with you.”

“Alright fine, there is something else,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “I plan to ask Belle if she would like to renew our wedding vows. I know it would mean a lot to her, if you were there.”

“No, no,” Maurice shook his head in horror. “I won’t stand and witness such a ... such a ... such an atrocity again. Giving my girl away to you was the biggest mistake of my life. It makes me sick to think I ever gave you my blessing.”

“Fine,” Rumplestiltskin said in a clipped measure tone, not displaying any of the fury he felt. “But know this, if you continue on this path, you will _never_ see Belle again. Not because of anything I did, but because of the choices you are making.”

He turned and strode out of the flower shop. The moment he was outside he waved his hand, teleporting away in a cloud of purple smoke, and appearing in a remote spot in the woods. With a wave of his hand he conjured his old cane, and several pedestals full of breakable items and he starting swinging. He destroyed everything in sight, and so he created more, and he did it again and again, until finally he stopped shaking with anger.

“I’m sorry Belle, I tried,” Rumplestiltskin whispered to himself.

Belle had made her choice, and she had chosen him and the family they were making together. Maurice had made his choice, and now he was going to have to live with that. Rumplestiltskin had held out the hand of reconciliation once, he wasn’t going to do it again.

*****

That evening found Rumplestiltskin at home. He was cooking dinner, and pondering the box which had been burning a hole in his pocket for over a week. He had been waiting for the perfect moment, and trying to plan the perfect evening, but after the encounter with Maurice that morning he was starting to realize there was no such thing as perfect. It didn’t stop him from wanting to make it perfect, but he was done waiting.

Rumplestiltskin’s lips quirked, good enough would have to be good enough. He heard the key turn in the lock and the door creak open. A minute later Belle padded into the kitchen. He watched her take a deep breath, and a slightly startled look crossed her face. She stepped round the counter island and peered into the cooker, raising an eyebrow at him.

“What’s the special occasion?” Belle asked teasingly.

“No occasion,” Rumplestiltskin said simply, hoping Belle wouldn’t pick up on the slight lie.

Belle narrowed her eyes at him. “Hmm, well you don’t bake me my favorite chocolate cake everyday.” She glanced round the kitchen. “Is there icing?”

“Of course.” Rumplestiltskin smiled. “Can’t have cake without icing and no you can’t sample it now.” She pretended to pout and he moved forward, wrapping his arms round her and giving her a gentle kiss. “Why don’t you go and have a bath, while I finish off dinner.”

“And that will keep me away from the cake,” Belle added. “Alright.”

She kissed him lightly and turned to leave, shooting him a suspicious glance which he studiously ignored, before disappearing upstairs. He focused, and with a twist of magic, a bath was ready for her. The perfect temperature, with bubbles and everything. It would only make her more suspicious about what he was plotting, but they just had to get through dinner and then everything would become clear.

Two hours later and Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, letting magic clear up the kitchen this evening. Belle gave him yet another suspicious glance, but it was alright because he couldn’t wait any longer. He had been a poor conversationalist through dinner, just mostly listening to Belle chatter about whatever news she had heard that day. He’d been too nervous to say much, just eating had been a challenge.

“Rumple, what is it?” Belle asked finally.

He knew she had been holding that question in ever since she got home. Suddenly the table between them was too much and so he stood, and held out his hand. Belle took it and he led her from the kitchen, into the living room. He didn’t turn on the light, instead with a wave of his hand, candles were on every flat surface. Belle gasped and he took her other hand in his.

Belle met his eyes and he was lost. He knew that he had prepared a speech, he’d been rehearsing in the backroom of the shop ever since he’d found the small box, which was still burning a hole in his pocket. It had inspired him to do this, and he wanted to do it right this time. They were off to a good start, as they weren’t coming off any recent disasters.

“Rumple, what is this?” Belle asked again, looking at him with infinite patience and love.

His mouth was dry. He cleared his throat, realizing his palms were starting to sweat and he was still holding Belle’s hands. Perfect had indeed gone out the window, along with his ability to speak it seemed. All he could think about were the last two times he’d done this, so perhaps he would start there.

“When I came back from Neverland,” Rumplestiltskin started carefully, seeing Belle frown slightly in confusion about where he was going with this. “I told you that I was only interested in one path, the one where you and I were together.”

Belle gasped softly, her eyes glistening and Rumplestiltskin realized wryly that his wife was once again the smartest person he knew. She’d guessed just from his opening sentence where this was going. Reluctantly he let go of her hands and reached into his pocket and withdrew the small jewelry box. He popped open the lid, displaying a necklace, a gold chain with a stone pendant. Belle’s hand flew up to clasp her locket. She had barely taken it off since he had given it to her last month and it now contained pictures of both of them inside.

“When I asked you to marry me, you thought I was giving you the dagger. I told you it meant trust, and that I would then, and for all the future, be yours.” Rumplestiltskin paused, taking a deep breath, feeling the pain of regret as if it was yesterday. “I shouldn’t have done that. I had my reasons and we’ve gone over them and ... anyway, I definitely meant the sentiment, but it was still rooted in a lie.” He held out the jewelry box. “This isn’t a lie.”

“I don’t understand,” Belle said softly, taking the box.

“I do trust you with my heart Belle,” Rumplestiltskin stated reverently. “This will allow you to feel it. Put it on, hold the stone and then think of me.”

Belle fumbled with the case, dropping it to the floor accidently after freeing the necklace from the silk pillow it had been resting on. Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard, practically holding his breath, and feeling every single passing second. Finally, after what felt like forever Belle got the clasp closed, and the necklace was secure around her neck. She clasped the stone gently and closed her eyes, opening them wide in realization a moment later.

“I can feel you ... your emotions,” Belle stammered in wonder. She sniffed and absently wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. Rumplestiltskin felt quite overwhelmed himself, and his eyes felt decidedly damp as well. “Where did you find this?”

“It was in the back of the shop,” he murmured. “I’d forgotten I even had it. I wish I’d found it sooner, I think we could have used it.”

“Definitely,” Belle agreed dazedly.

Rumplestiltskin laughed softly. He could tie people in knots, spinning words for his deals, but when it came to matters of the heart he’d always struggled. Now, Belle would be able to know what he was feeling, even if he couldn’t articulate it. Hopefully that would smooth out any problems before they arose in future. He couldn’t help but wonder whether the whole gauntlet misunderstanding, would have ever happened if Belle could have felt how much he loved her.

“Marry me,” Rumplestiltskin blurted out suddenly. “I suppose technically it would be renewing our vows but ...”

“Yes,” Belle agreed quickly. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. “In any realm, in any time, in any version of reality - yes, always yes.”

“I love you,” Rumplestiltskin said thickly, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Belle whispered, her hand slipping between them to grasp the stone again. “And I love you.”

*****

Two days later, the doorbell rang. Rumplestiltskin scowled and wondered what calamity had suddenly befallen the town now. For the past few months they’d had peace, and he hadn’t been pestered by people needing assistance. They could at least have had the courtesy to call first. His scowl transformed into a smirk, as he mentally paged through the insults he’d been saving up for just such an occasion.

Rumplestiltskin threw open the door and blinked. He’d been expecting Miss Swan, quite likely with the pirate in tow, or perhaps Regina or David. It had also been possible that there was no crisis, and that Henry had just decided to visit unannounced, seeing as he knew he was always welcome. However, standing on the doorstep, was the last person in town he would have ever expected - Maurice French.

“Do you want to come in?” Rumplestiltskin asked neutrally after a moment.

Maurice was fiddling with a small bouquet of flowers, crinkling the paper in his grip, before releasing it again. He tried to peer round Rumplestiltskin into the house, shuffling uncertainly. Rumplestiltskin sighed heavily.

“Belle is inside and I’m sure she would like to see you,” Rumplestiltskin told him. “Sweetheart,” he called, repressing the smirk that wanted to form in response to Maurice’s wince.

A moment later Belle stuck her head out of the living room door. She frowned, peering down the corridor to try and see past him, to discover who was at the door. Belle padded down, automatically slipping one arm around his waist, before she realized who was standing outside.

“Papa,” Belle breathed. “What are you ... do you want to come in?”

“No, no, I’m not staying,” Maurice replied uneasily. He held out the bouquet of flowers. “I brought these for you.”

“Thanks,” Belle said warily, accepting them automatically.

“I heard you are renewing your vows,” Maurice said awkwardly.

Belle’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “If you are here to try and talk me out of it, I don’t want to hear it - not again.”

“No, I’m not here for that,” Maurice muttered, sagging in defeat. “I don’t like your choices or understand them, but you were always were strong-willed, even as a little girl you never listened to me. If this is what you truly want then ...” he swallowed, glancing at Rumplestiltskin with thinly veiled disgust. “Then I suppose I’ll just have to learn to accept it.”

“Thanks,” Belle said diffidently but to Rumplestiltskin’s surprise, she didn’t move forward and hug her father, instead she gripped him even tighter.

“Well then.” Maurice took a step backwards. His lip trembled as he looked at Belle. “If you ever decide this isn’t what you want, you can always come home.”

“I _am_ home,” Belle stated firmly.

Maurice nodded wearily and opened his mouth to say something else, before obviously thinking better of it. He shot Belle one last sad look, before walking away. His shoulders were hunched over, and his feet were dragging on the path, the very picture of misery. Rumplestiltskin wondered why he had come when he clearly hadn’t changed his mind. The cynical part of him was afraid that Maurice was plotting something.

He had never forgotten that Maurice had once decided it was better Belle had no memories of anything, than remembered loving him, and had tried to send her over the town line. Perhaps Maurice had a new plan to keep her away from him, one that required him to get close to Belle first. Rumplestiltskin resolved to remain vigilant, as he couldn’t help but be suspicious. It was perhaps possible that his words a few days ago had made a difference. Perhaps Maurice didn’t want to lose his daughter for good.

“Thank you,” Belle whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Rumplestiltskin pushed the door closed and looked at her in puzzlement. “Why are you thanking me?”

“You went to see him didn’t you?” Belle guessed, smiling knowingly when he gave a slight nod in response. “I knew you must have done, he never would have come on his own. Too much time had passed, for him to not have needed a push.”

“I only talked to him,” Rumplestiltskin said quickly. “I was very polite.”

Belle laughed, and leaned in to softly kiss him again. “I know that. If you’d threatened him with your cane again, that would have been the first thing he would have said. He would have used it as evidence of why I should leave you.” Belle paused. “Do you ... do you think he’ll come to the ceremony?” she asked hesitantly, her voice quiet.

Rumplestiltskin’s heart ached for her. “I think that’s why he was here. I told him I was planning on asking you, and he probably heard people talking in town. He’ll be there,” he stated firmly, with a confidence he didn’t really feel.

“I hope so,” Belle mumbled, her expression doubtful.

“He’ll be there,” Rumplestiltskin repeated, resolving to make sure of it somehow.

Maurice wouldn’t appreciate a repeat visit from him, but perhaps he could prevail upon David to ensure Maurice made it to the ceremony. He would speak with David about it tomorrow. Rumplestiltskin remembered when he had given David the antidote to his dreamshade poisoning, he had told David that they were family, and so there was no price, but that family helped one another so maybe David would do him a favor in future. He wouldn’t remind David of that incident, it was a lifetime ago.

However, if necessary he would remind him that they were family through Henry. David knew what Maurice was like, he had been there when Maurice had tried to send Belle over the town line. Rumplestiltskin was fairly confident he would agree to help, and if he didn’t, then there were other possibilities. Henry was a very persuasive young man after all, and would have been his first choice, except Rumplestiltskin didn’t want to put him in the middle of a family dispute, he was still a child and that wasn’t fair.

Belle’s hand traveled to the stone around her neck, she looked at him suspiciously, and he knew that she could feel his determination. “Rumple ...”

“I won’t make him,” Rumplestiltskin promised.

“Ok,” Belle murmured. “Thanks again for talking with him.”

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms round her. “Oh sweetheart, anything for you.”

*****

In the end, the only place that they could hold the ceremony was by the well. It held so much meaning, and so many memories both good and bad, that nowhere else could compare. It had been where they had first reunited, after the first dark curse broke, and it was where they had got married. However, it was also where Rumplestiltskin had shown Belle his darkened heart, hoping that she would understand, not daring to hope that she would help. Only to have all hope dashed, with the discovery that Regina had Belle’s heart and was controlling her.

It was where he had asked her to meet him, should he survive his fight with Hook, so they could discuss their future. He had thought that if Belle was there, it meant that she wanted to try, but instead she had walked away, once more crushing his hopes. There was one final memory though, which solidified the well as a good place - it was where he had woken her with true loves kiss. That had put them on the path to reconciliation, which had led to where they were today.

When they had got married, they had done so almost in secret. Rumplestiltskin hadn’t believed anyone would wish to attend, so they’d slipped out of the party at Granny’s for baby Neal’s naming ceremony, and gone to the well. Archie Hopper had officiated, and Belle’s father had borne witness. This time, there were going to be a lot more people there, well at least relatively speaking. They hadn’t invited the town, just the extended family and a couple of friends.

Rumplestiltskin stood by the well, waiting for everyone to take their places. The clearing in front of the well was mostly flat and there was enough room for a few chairs to be placed either side, making a make-shift aisle. The chairs had come from the school, David and Henry had transported them down in the back of David’s truck. Rumplestiltskin shook his head at how enthusiastic Henry had been when he had asked if he would like to help.

More than anything else, apart from his repaired relationship with Belle, it was the newly built relationship with Henry that warmed Rumplestiltskin’s heart the most. Until his new son or daughter was born, Henry was the only blood family Rumplestiltskin had. Henry was also the only real legacy, that proved that his beloved boy had once walked this earth.

That was why Rumplestiltskin had asked Henry to stand up with him today. If things had been different Baelfire would have stood with him, and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t imagine asking anyone but Bae’s son, to stand in his stead. It was probably because of Henry that everyone had agreed to come. Fortunately everyone didn’t include the pirate who had clearly decided not to attend. Rumplestiltskin caught David’s eye. David gave him a firm nod, as he showed Maurice to a seat at the back.

A few moments later Belle stepped into the clearing. She was wearing a blue dress which was her current favorite, because she felt good in it and they had agreed to be themselves, and be comfortable rather than trying to dress for an occasion. This was about reaffirming their love for one another, a ceremony to mark the end of their rough patch, and a new beginning of the rest of their lives together. They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for self-acceptance.

“Breathe Grandpa,” Henry teased lightly.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath, smiling ruefully because even after all this time, Belle always had the capability to take his breath away. Her smile was bright, and he only had eyes for her. Besides he didn’t want to look and see what expressions anyone else was wearing. They might have agreed to be here, but that didn’t mean that they would be happy about it.

“I think we all know why we are here,” Archie quipped. “Let me just say I’m so glad that we are here, true love is a beautiful and wonderful thing. It’s a real honor to officiate this ceremony again. Belle, if you’d like to start.”

Belle took his hand, her eyes were shining and Rumplestiltskin knew she was feeling just as overwhelmed as he was. For the first time he wished that they didn’t have an audience, because he was more than a little concerned he might cry, and showing that level of weakness in front of anyone but Belle wasn’t something he was comfortable with.

“Rumple there’s a saying in this land, that the course of true love never runs smoothly,” Belle started, she shot Snow and David a knowing look. “From reading Henry’s book I think we’re not the only couple to agree with that.”

David laughed, and Rumplestiltskin almost felt the ice break. His clever wife, cracking a joke to break the tension of this otherwise purely emotional moment. She rubbed her thumb reassuringly over the back of his head and took a breath before continuing.

“I learned a long time ago that when something is worth fighting for, never to give up. Now I’ve faltered once or twice but true love is worth the effort, and I really do love you ...” Belle broke off when he lifted her hand and gently kissed it. She sniffed, and her lip trembled. “No matter what the future holds, I know we’ll deal with it together.”

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat and took a deep breath, willing his voice not to shake. He had thought very hard about what he was going to say for his vows this time around, determined not to repeat past mistakes. He’d tried so hard last time, to present the image of the perfect man that he’d thought Belle had wanted, knowing all along that it was impossible to live up to, so he hadn’t even tried.

Belle didn’t want him to say the darkness was gone, just as he didn’t want her to say the monster was gone. He was who she had fallen in love with - the man and the beast. Although he did feel less dark these days, his heart so full of love for Belle and their child. True loves kiss made it harder to dredge up the feeling of hatred, and magic powered by determination to protect, worked just as well for his purposes.

“Belle, the only future I want is one where we’re together as a family. Getting here wasn’t easy, we’ve come a long way from you tearing down my curtains at the dark castle,” he quipped, causing Belle to give a watery laugh. “I can’t go back and do better ...” he faltered when Belle squeezed his hand in mild reproach. “We’ve both made mistakes, and there’s been a lot of heartbreak, but while I might wish the path to get here had been easier, I wouldn’t change what happened because it got us here. This is the start of the rest of our lives - together.”

Unable to wait another moment, Rumplestiltskin leant over and kissed Belle gently. He started to pull away but she wound her arms round his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Someone wolf-whistled, and they pulled apart. Rumplestiltskin looped his arm around Belle’s waist and looked out at their witnesses.

Jefferson shot him a wild grin and a thumbs up, before lifting his camera to snap more pictures. He wasn’t the only one with a camera in his hand. Ruby had come back from Oz and was also getting click-happy with the camera. Rumplestiltskin smiled softly, that was part of the reason why he’d wanted people here this time. They didn’t have any photos to commemorate their wedding, and he wanted something to show their child in a few years.

“I love you,” Rumplestiltskin whispered in Belle’s ear. “This is what you should have had last time, a proper wedding.”

“I loved our wedding,” Belle murmured quietly, keeping the smile fixed on her face for the photos.

“I do rather like showing everyone that I’m yours,” Rumplestiltskin admitted.

He had ensured that there were witnesses for their true loves kiss, as he knew people would doubt it. Now, they’d witnessed them reaffirm their commitment to one another. Everyone already knew that Belle and their child was what he loved the most, so there was no additional danger in proving it.

“And I like people seeing that I’m yours, that we’re together and happy,” Belle told him.

Maurice’s scowl had turned resigned, so it seemed that he might finally have got the message. Regina shot him a knowing smirk. Emma was smiling, though it was tinged with sadness. Whether that was because Bae wasn’t here, or because the pirate hadn’t accompanied her, Rumplestiltskin didn’t care to hazard a guess. Snow was crying, and David was preoccupied fishing for a handkerchief.

Rumplestiltskin smirked and clicked his fingers, conjuring a white handkerchief just above David’s hand. David mouthed ‘thank you’ and Rumplestiltskin gave him a sharp nod in response. Belle tugged on his hand and they started walking back down the make-shift aisle but this time - together.

*****

When the photos were developed, Belle picked out her favorite picture. When asked, she said that the photo was perfect because she could see how much Rumplestiltskin loved her. If he was asked, then he would say much the same about Belle’s expression. However, what really made the photo is that both of them unconsciously had a hand on Belle’s stomach, including their child in that important moment in their lives.

In the room that would one day belong to their child, Rumplestiltskin framed that photo and hung it on the wall. Their child would never have cause to doubt how much their parents loved them, or how much they loved one another. They were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another couple of oneshots in mind for this verse but otherwise, this is the end of my alternate season six. I hope you have enjoyed it! :)


End file.
